I Thought You Promised Me Forever
by Zell's Girl with a Pigtail
Summary: Zell's fiancee is terminally ill. Hoping to save him from the pain of losing her, she runs away and ends up in FH where she meets Seifer, who falls in love with her. Zell x Library Girl x Seifer!
1. Intro: Recap of Book 1

INTRO OF BOOK 2: I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER  
A.k.a. RECAP OF BOOK 1: AM I TOO LATE TO LOVE YOU?  
  
Zell Dincht was in love with Aya Spencer(the library girl with a pigtail) and vice versa, but she was dating Rex Barton(the Conceited SeeD). One day, Zell almost told Aya about his feelings but Rex showed up and ruined the scene. Some time later, Rex asked Aya if anything was going on between her and Zell. She said nothing was going on so he had nothing to worry about. Aya told Rex that Zell told her that he was seeing another girl, but what Aya didn't know was that Zell was making it all up. The only girl in Zell's life was Aya.  
  
There was a dance coming up a few days later and Zell was to introduce the girl that he was supposedly seeing to Aya and Rex. However, since there was no such girl, Zell asked Quistis to pretend to be that other girl. Quistis didn't want to do it at first, but finally gave in when he realized how big of a mess Zell was in.  
  
At the dance, Aya found herself jealous of Zell and Quistis' relationship. She wondered why Zell never saw her as more than just a friend. When Rex had to leave her for a minute, Aya went outside in the balcony to catch some fresh air. A few minutes later, Zell showed up and found her with tears in her eyes. Zell thought that Rex hurt her, but what he didn't realize what that those tears were because of him.  
  
A song began to play and Zell asked Aya to dance. He asked her if she was happy with Rex. Zell told himself that he'd let her go if she said that she was. She said 'Yes' because she felt that she had no chance with Zell. Besides, she wanted to give her relationship with Rex a chance. Yada yada yada it started to rain. Aya told Zell that they should go back in to find their respected dates. Instead of doing that, Zell ended up leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Rex showed up just in time to stop that kiss from happening. Yada yada yada Aya realized that she made a mistake and left with Rex. Later that evening, after Rex dropped her off to her dorm room, Aya went to search for Zell to confront him about what almost happened between them.  
  
Aya found Zell in the training center talking to Quistis about what happened in the balcony. She hid from their view and listened. As she listened to Zell explain what happened, she misinterpreted what Zell said and thought that Zell didn't really mean what he told her out in the balcony when they almost shared the kiss. She ran out of the training center before hearing Zell tell Quistis that he was in love with her.  
  
Three days later, Aya told Zell that she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Zell was heartbroken and couldn't believe what she said. He begged her not to throw their friendship away but it was no use.  
  
Three months passed before their paths crossed again. Yada yada yada Aya ended up getting engaged to Rex. When Zell found out about the engagement, Zell figured that he needed to try and tell her about his feelings one more time. He sent Aya a letter asking her to meet him at Rinaul Coast (this is the beach near Balamb town).   
  
Rex found out about Zell's plan and decided to do something about it. He got a couple of his buddies to set up a trap for Zell at Alcauld Plains (this is the forest area near the fire cave). Instead of meeting Aya at Rinaul Coast as planned, Rex sent Zell a letter (which he made to appear that Aya wrote), which told him to meet Aya at Alcauld Plains instead.  
  
Somehow Aya found out about Rex's plan and decided to tell Zell about it. However, she ended up getting caught in the trap. Zell rescued her and asked her to leave as he dealt with the problem. Aya left but realized that Zell could die if she didn't save him. Yada yada yada she saved his life but not before getting seriously hurt.   
  
After waking up at the hospital a few days later, she had a conversation with Rex. He apologized for what he did and ended up manipulating her into thinking that Zell was still in love with Quistis.   
  
Aya decided to go on ahead with the wedding. Zell was heartbroken because he thought that after what happened at Alcauld Plains, they'd be together. Zell went to see her before the wedding and did everything he could to get her to stay with him. But in the end, she still said that she was going to marry Rex.  
  
Zell left accepting defeat. He went to Rinaul Coast to think about what he was going to do next. He decided to leave Balamb Garden and start over. As he was about to leave, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Aya. Yada yada yada a few months later he ended up proposing to her. ^_^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't want to reveal all the good parts of book 1. If you want to read all the things that happened, you're just going to have to read the story. Anyway, 6 months after Zell proposed is where book 2 begins. Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Promises

I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER Chapter 1: Broken Promises  
  
Aya quietly placed the returned library books on the shelves as she thought about beloved Zell. In exactly a week, Zell would be returning from his latest mission, just in time to be the best man at Squall and Rinoa's wedding.  
  
When Zell proposed to Aya at Rinaul Coast six months ago, they had no idea that Squall was doing the same at Balamb Garden with Rinoa during the fireworks show. Zell and Aya were surprised to hear the news when they both arrived at the party later on that evening.  
  
(FLASHBACK) "Squall proposed to Rinoa?" Zell said surprised as Quistis filled them in on what happened.  
  
"Yes, he certainly did." Quistis nodded.  
  
"You two totally missed it. As the fireworks show started, Squall got down on one knee and proposed to Rinoa on the dance floor. Rinoa was so happy that she hugged Squall and they both fell on the ground. It was actually quite funny but sweet at the same time. You guys should have seen it." Selphie added.  
  
"Zell, where have you been? I told you to bring Aya here by 9." Squall said as he and Rinoa approached them.  
  
"Uh, sorry Squall." Zell said as he and Aya congratulated the couple. "It's just that uh..."  
  
"It's okay, Zell." Squall said as he patted Zell on the back. "Just be on time at our wedding, alright?"  
  
The whole gang laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Squall. Aya and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."  
  
"Where have you two been anyway?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"We were at Rinaul Coast..." Zell smiled as he looked at Aya.  
  
"Doing what?" Irvine said with a dirty look on his face.  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie said as she elbowed him on the stomach.  
  
"Oh, Squall. Look, Zell proposed to Aya, too!" Rinoa said as she congratulated Aya with a hug.  
  
"I guess this calls for a double wedding, then." Squall said.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a great idea." Selphie cheered.  
  
"You know, Selphie, if you want we can make that a triple wedding." Irvine grinned.  
  
"Oh boy!" Selphie answered.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
A double wedding sounded like a great idea at the time but 2 months later, Zell and Aya decided that it would be for the best if they waited a year instead since Zell was going to be a part of a lot of missions in the next few months. They both felt that it would be unfair to both of them if they got married and ended up spending the first few months of their married life apart.  
  
As Aya placed more books on the shelves, she suddenly found herself feeling lightheaded. As she grabbed the book cart handle for support, she lost her balance and ended up tipping the cart along with her.  
  
Kate, one of Aya's library committee friends, rushed to see her. "Aya, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Aya smiled as she sat up.  
  
"What happened here?" Kate asked as she looked at her friend.  
  
"I felt dizzy again." Aya answered as she placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Aya, you should see Dr. Kadowaki in the infirmary and get yourself checked."  
  
"I'm fine, Kate. I probably just need to rest."  
  
"Aya, if you don't see Dr. Kadowaki, I will tell Zell about this when he gets back."  
  
"There's nothing to tell. I'm fine. Really, I am." Aya reassured her friend.  
  
"No, you're not." Kate answered as she helped Aya get up on her feet. "This is the fourth time I've seen you like this. Please go to the infirmary, Aya. I'm starting to get really worried about your health."  
  
Looking at the concern on Kate's face, Aya answered. "Okay, I'll go and see Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Can you believe that in about 6 months, we'll also be married like Squall and Rinoa are right now?" Zell said as he slow-danced with Aya at the wedding reception.  
  
"Yes." Aya tried to smile as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Aya, are you okay?" Zell asked as they stopped dancing to the music.  
  
"I'm fine, Zell." She replied. "It's.it's just that this wedding's been so beautiful that I can't help but be touched by it, you know?"  
  
"Aww, that's cute, babe. I guess you'll be crying a lot more at our wedding because I'm going to make sure that ours is even better than this one." Zell smiled as he kissed her.  
  
As Aya kissed Zell, she tried to erase the heartbreaking news that the doctor at Deling Memorial told her the day before. When she went to see Dr. Kadowaki at the infirmary a week ago, she thought that she had nothing to worry about. However, when Dr. Kadowaki told her that she doesn't know what's wrong with her, Aya got worried. Dr. Kadowaki sent her results to Deling Memorial Hospital where another doctor looked at her results.  
  
"Am I going to be okay, doctor?" Aya asked nervously.  
  
The doctor looked at the test results in front of him and gave Aya a serious look. "Ms. Spencer, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it, doc?" she asked. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say that you're suffering from the same illness that took your mother's life many years ago."  
  
"NO!" Aya began to cry as she shook her head. "You mean I."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Spencer, you have chronic leukemia."  
  
"There must be a mistake!" Aya said as she began to cry harder. "I can't be sick. I can't!"  
  
"I ran the test twice, Ms. Spencer, and I'm afraid to say that both test results came out positive."  
  
"NOOOOO!" she cried even harder as she began to tremble. "Please say that you're joking, doctor. I can't be dying. Zell and I."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Spencer," the doctor said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But there's currently no cure for this disease. The only thing we can do for you at the moment is give you some medicine that will help slow it down."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her future with Zell would never happen.  
  
"I'm sorry to give you this news. I wish there is a cure so you wouldn't have to be like this."  
  
Aya dried her eyes and looked at the doctor. "How long do I have?"  
  
The doctor thought for a moment. "Based on your results, I'm going to say that you have about six months."  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Zell asked after sharing their sweet and passionate kiss.  
  
"Yes." She nodded as she pushed back her tears. "Much better."  
  
"No more crying, okay?" Zell said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "I don't want to see you crying again while I'm here. I want us to be happy."  
  
"Okay." She answered.  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Aya nodded her head and laid her head against his chest.  
  
A few minutes later, Josh, Zell's friend, approached them. "Hey, Zell!"  
  
"Yo! S'up, Josh!"  
  
"I heard Dollet wants to hire you as its head combat specialist. Congratulations, man." Josh said as he patted Zell hard on the back.  
  
"Thanks." Zell answered. "But there's no need to congratulate me. I'm not going to take that position."  
  
"Why not, man?" Josh asked in complete surprise. "You must be crazy not to take that once-in-a-lifetime offer."  
  
"I'm happy here in Balamb." Zell said. "Besides, all that matters to me is here." He said as he smiled down at Aya.  
  
"I see." Josh smiled. "Well, I couldn't blame you. You got yourself a pretty hot girlfriend."  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth, Josh." Zell chuckled. "You happen to be talking about my fiancée."  
  
"Ooops! Sorry about that." Josh laughed. "Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone. See you on our next mission in two days, Zell." He continued as he walked away.  
  
"You should take that position, Zell." Aya said a while later.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to see me?" Zell asked. "If I take that job, we wouldn't be able to see each other very much because they'll require me to take part in every mission. Don't you know that I want to spend more time with you?"  
  
"I know that, Zell." Aya answered. "But you always told me that your dream is to become a head combat specialist for a garden."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but you're more important to me now." Zell kissed her. "Besides, I'm sure another opportunity like this will come my way in the future. Right now, I want to focus on our life together.  
  
"What if this is it, Zell? What if you'll never get another chance like that? I don't want you to give up your dream for me."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Aya." Zell said as he saw the worried look on her face. "I'm happy with my decision."  
  
During the next two days, Zell and Aya spent a lot of their time together. Aya tried to tell Zell about her illness but she couldn't seem to get herself to do it. Zell talked about what a beautiful life they'd have together. They'd buy a house just outside of Balamb. They'd have 4 beautiful kids, and every late afternoon they'd go to Rinaul Coast and watch the sunset together as a family.  
  
Seeing Zell so happy was breaking Aya's heart. She could only wonder how much pain she was going to give him once she tells him that she couldn't give him that happy life that he imagined.  
  
In six months, Zell and Aya would be married. But by then, Aya wondered if she would even still be around. Later that evening, in the privacy of her dorm room, Aya broke down and cried for a long time.  
  
AT BALAMB HARBOR  
  
"Bye, Aya. I love you." Zell said as he gave Aya a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Good bye, Zell. I love you, too." She said as she stared at Zell's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me, okay? This mission will only last for a week. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled as he hugged her tight.  
  
"Okay." She smiled as she hugged his just as tight.  
  
Zell started to board the ship when all of a sudden, he felt Aya's arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him from the back.  
  
"What's wrong, Aya?" Zell said in puzzlement as he turned around and saw the tears in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Don't go, Zell." She cried. "Couldn't you stay for a little while longer?" I need you.  
  
"Aya, you know I can't." He said as he wiped the tears in her eyes. "They need me on this mission."  
  
"I know." She continued to cry. "It's just that I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
"Dincht, let's go!" Zell's mission commander said out loud from the ship.  
  
"Aya, I wish I could stay here for another day, but I really can't. I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her again. "We'll have a long talk when I get back, okay?"  
  
After hugging Aya one last time, Zell quickly ran aboard the ship. As the ship sailed out, he watched Aya crying on the spot he left her. He didn't want to leave her like that, but the team needed him. He was one of the best combat specialists in Balamb and his team couldn't afford to not have him take part in all these battles that's been going around. "I'll make it up to you when I return, Aya." Zell said as he waved to her good bye.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Zell headed towards the library to see Aya, but when he reached the checkout counter, she was not there like she always was.  
  
"Kate, do you know where Aya is?" Zell said after looking all over the library for her.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question myself." Kate said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She resigned from her job. We got this letter of resignation this morning." Kate said as she showed Zell the letter.  
  
Zell quickly ran to Aya's dorm room in hope of getting an explanation for her resignation at work. Aya loved her job as a librarian very much so he couldn't think of a reason why she would leave it. Zell knocked on the door but she didn't answer. After taking out a set of keys that Aya gave him a couple of months ago, Zell opened the door to her dorm.  
  
Zell was surprised to see all of her personal belongings gone. For a minute, Zell thought that he entered the wrong room so he went outside and checked the number on the door: 1446. He was in the right room but there was no sign of Aya anywhere.  
  
Zell went inside her bedroom and found an envelope with his name written on it. He quickly opened the envelope and took out a letter and the engagement ring he gave her. Zell prepared himself for what he was about to read.  
  
Dear Zell,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I'm already long gone. Zell, I know that you're probably angry with me at this moment for leaving you, but trust me this is for the best. It's better that I end it now before it's too late. Please don't look for me because I don't want to be found. Forget about me and move on with your life. I'm sorry that it has to end this way between us. I really am sorry, Zell. Please forgive me.  
  
~Aya  
  
Zell read the letter a few more times. As he read each word, he still couldn't figure out what made Aya leave him. Her letter didn't make any sense. Before it's too late? Zell thought to himself. What did she mean by that?  
  
Holding Aya's ring in one hand, Zell stared at it for a long time. I'll find you, Aya. Zell said to himself. I'm not going to let it end this way between us.  
  
2 DAYS LATER AT FISHERMAN'S HORIZON  
  
Seifer Almasy ran down the street as fast as he could when he realized that he was late for work. His boss didn't usually care if he was a few minutes late but he was asked last night to come to work a few minutes early so he could show the new hired employee around the place.  
  
It has been 3 years since the whole incident with Seifer being a sorceress knight. Since he was under the control of Edea's hypnotic power, Balamb Garden decided not to banish him. Instead, he was put under probation and was asked to do community service for 2 years. Seifer was fine with it at first, but after a couple of months, he grew tired of all of it and left.  
  
Seifer left Balamb and thought of starting over. He lived in many different places around the world, but didn't really feel like he belonged anywhere until he moved to Fisherman's Horizon about a year ago.  
  
Fisherman's Horizon changed during the past 3 years. The city is now double its size from a few years ago and the population is increasing rapidly due to the great economy. FH is now the trade capital of the world.  
  
FH didn't really give a crap about SeeD cadets, and because of that, Seifer fell in love with this place very easily. He got himself a great-paying bartending job at a bar and grill at FH's busy district. He made a lot of friends with the local people, made very good money, and was admired by the many women who frequented the bar. Things were looking good for Seifer Almasy.  
  
"I'm sorry for being late, Frank." Seifer said as he entered the bar and grill and saw his boss. "A couple of my good friends dropped by so I completely lost track of time."  
  
"Are you sure it's not another lady keeping you busy?" Frank joked.  
  
Seifer grinned. "I'm afraid not today, Frank."  
  
"If you say so, Almasy." Frank answered.  
  
"Where is the new girl, anyway?" Seifer asked as he checked the time on his watch.  
  
"She's in the back room putting away her bag."  
  
"Shouldn't Mary be the one showing her around? After all, the new girl will be replacing her job."  
  
"Yeah, but Mary starts her new job tomorrow. She needs to be in Deling by tonight so she already left."  
  
"I see." Seifer said as he put his hands inside the pockets of his dark trousers with dress shirt untucked.  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind since the new girl will be working in your section."  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind. I just thought that Mary was going to do this." Seifer answered as he leaned against the bar counter and stared at his feet.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure you'll want to get to know her. She's a very pretty girl, Seif."  
  
"Really?" Seifer said as he raised his head to look at his boss.  
  
"Yeah. See for yourself," Frank said as he motioned a girl dressed in a white button blouse and black skirt to come over.  
  
Seifer looked straight ahead and was surprised to see a pretty brunette in the bar and grill's waitress uniform.  
  
"Seifer," Frank said as Seifer stood straight. "Meet Aya Spencer." 


	3. Chapter 2: Falling Again

I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER Chapter 2: Falling In Love Again  
  
It has only been a couple of weeks since Aya started working at Frank's Bar and Grill yet Seifer couldn't help but feel as if he'd known her for a long time. It's been a long time since he felt anything like that for anyone. He had a lot of lovers in the past but none of them ever made him feel like how he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Maybe it's just her innocence that attracts me to her." Seifer thought to himself as he served drinks at the bar and watched Aya take orders from a couple of customers at a nearby table. "But then again, maybe it was that innocent kiss we shared."  
  
A couple of days after Aya started working at the bar, Mary, the girl that Aya replaced, returned for her going away party. After work, Frank, Seifer, Aya, and a couple other people joined Mary at a nearby club to celebrate her new job.  
  
Everyone was having a great time, some probably even more than others. As everyone in the group got up to dance, Seifer watched a tall handsome guy approach Aya and ask her to dance. Seifer thought that she would say, "Yes," but instead she just smiled and said that she didn't want to.  
  
Seifer was dancing with a very beautiful redhead, but for some odd reason, he found himself always looking at Aya, who was sitting on their table. He could tell that she was getting really drunk. He watched her drink her third glass of wine and from the look of things, she was not really good at holding her liquor. She looked out of it by the time she ordered her fourth glass.  
  
Seifer watched her face. He was not really sure but he swore that he saw pain and sadness in her eyes as she continued to drink. It occurred to Seifer that she was probably drinking to forget whatever it was that was bothering her. At one point, he even saw her wipe a tear that rolled down her rosy cheek.  
  
A while later, Seifer watched her get up and walk over to Frank to tell him that she was going. Frank offered her a ride home but she just smiled like she always did and said that she was going to be okay catching a ride home by herself. Frank insisted but she reassured him that she was going to be fine.  
  
Seifer watched Aya about to walk out of the front door when he saw her grab a nearby chair for support. Quickly, the handsome stranger who asked her to dance earlier in the evening approached her and placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her out of the club. Seifer thought that it was nice of the stranger to help her, but what Seifer didn't like was the sex-crazed look on his face as he walked her out.  
  
Seifer quickly left his dance partner and ran after the guy with Aya. When Seifer got outside, the stranger was putting Aya very gently inside his car because she had fallen asleep. Seifer walked up to the guy and told him that he was going to take her home instead. The guy got angry and told Seifer to find himself some other girl to take home for the night. Seifer was not exactly a total saint when it came to women, but he knew better than to take advantage of a girl who was drunk.  
  
Seifer talked to the guy and asked him again to give Aya to him. But instead of cooperating, the guy threw a punch at Seifer. Seifer punched the guy back, and after a couple of punches, the guy was down on the floor. Seifer took Aya out of the guy's car and took her home.  
  
Seifer opened the door to her apartment and laid Aya down gently on her couch. Seifer was slowly removing his arm from the back of her neck when her arms came around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss, and Seifer found himself kissing her back. The kiss was gentle, passionate, and sweet. As he kissed her, the light scent of her perfume filled his senses.  
  
When the kiss ended, Seifer lifted his head up to look at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry for leaving you," he heard Aya whisper as a tear rolled down the side of her face. "Please forgive me."  
  
It occurred to Seifer then that Aya was dreaming when they kissed. "Who are you dreaming about?" Seifer asked her in his thoughts as he gently brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Could it be the same guy who was the reason for your heavy drinking tonight?" Seifer didn't know the answer to that, but he did know one thing: Kissing Aya that evening was like nothing he ever experienced before.  
  
"Hi there, handsome." A pretty blonde said as she sat on a stool right in front of Seifer.  
  
"Oh hi, Jessica." Seifer said as he was brought out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm, I see you're interested in that girl over there." Jessica said as she turned her head away from Seifer and at Aya.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer asked as he served a drink to a customer to his right.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about Seifer." The woman grinned. "Admit it, Seifer. You want her, don't you?"  
  
Seifer wanted to admit it. "Quit making things up, Jess. Nothing is going on between me and Aya." He said instead as he served another drink.  
  
"Aya? So that's her name. She's pretty, but I doubt you'll stay with her once you have her." Jessica said as she took a sip from her drink.  
  
Seifer stopped what he was doing and stared at Jessica. It's true that he wanted to have Aya but for some reason, he knew that he wanted her as more than just another fling.  
  
"We both know what kind of girl you really want." She smiled as she lazily reached out and touched Seifer's hand on the counter.  
  
Seifer's jaw tightened as he pulled Jessica to the side so they could talk in private. "What do you want, Jess?!" Seifer said angrily.  
  
"You know exactly what I want!" she said with just as much anger on her face. "I want you, but since that girl showed up here a few days ago, you haven't been coming over to see me." She said as her voice calmed.  
  
"It's over between us, and you know that it has nothing to do with her. Leave her out of this!" Seifer said with a straight face.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She said angrily as she shook her head slowly.  
  
"Well, believe it. It's over between us!" Seifer said as his grip tightened on Jessica's wrist. "We always fight and the only time we ever get along is when we're in bed together. I don't want that kind of relationship, Jess. I want something more than that."  
  
"FINE!" she said as she yanked her arm away from Seifer's hold. "You think she can give it to you, huh?"  
  
Seifer just looked at her.  
  
"I knew it!" she said. "A relationship based on love? Well, dream on, Seifer! She can never love you the way I can. Besides, what makes you think that an innocent-looking girl like that will fall for a playboy such as yourself? She wants a good boy, Seifer." Jessica said. "We both know that you're on the other end of the scale."  
  
"Shut up, Jessica!" Seifer said as he pulled Jessica further in the back room so no one could hear them arguing.  
  
"I honestly don't see what you want with her other than her body," she said. "You think she can give you what you want but I don't think she can. She's too naïve for you. I don't think you'll be happy with her for long once you realize that."  
  
Seifer's jaw tightened again. "I've had enough of this. Jessica, I think you should leave."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." She said with a fake smile as she started to walk away. "Well, you know where to find me, Seifer. Give me a call when you get sick of her."  
  
"Don't hold your breath." Seifer said as he went back to work.  
  
As Jessica walked out of the bar, she gave Aya a deadly look. "I'll make you pay for taking Seifer away from me, you little bitch!" she thought to herself.  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK AT BALAMB GARDEN  
  
"Did they find Aya?!" Zell immediately asked when Irvine and Squall entered the room.  
  
"I'm afraid they still didn't find her, Zell." Irvine said as he watched Zell's hopeful look change into that of disappointment.  
  
"Where could she be?" Zell asked, looking exhausted after days of lack of sleep. "Are you sure they check everywhere?"  
  
"They checked every possible place that she might go to. Do you know any other place where she could be at?" Squall said as he placed a hand over his friend's shoulder. When Squall and Rinoa got back from their honeymoon a few days ago, they were both surprised that this went on while they were away.  
  
"That's the thing, Squall." Zell said. "I don't know any other place. Her parents both passed away, she doesn't have any relatives, and all her friends live here in Balamb."  
  
"Are you sure that everything was fine between the two of you when you last saw each other?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I'm perfectly sure. Well, before I left on my last mission, she did ask me to stay for another day. She said that she had something important to tell me."  
  
"What was it about?" Squall asked.  
  
"I don't know. I told her that we'd talk about it when I get back."  
  
"It must've been really important." Squall answered.  
  
"Do you think she's pregnant?" Irvine asked.  
  
Zell quickly looked at Irvine. "No, Irvine. She's not pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, did you ask her?"  
  
"Trust me on that, Irvine. Aya is not pregnant."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know, alright?! I don't have to explain it to you."  
  
"Irvine, cut it out with that question, okay?" Squall said.  
  
"Sorry, Zell. I just thought that maybe she left because of that."  
  
Zell punched the wall. "I should have stayed with her when she asked me to. If I did, she'd probably still be here. This is all my fault." Zell blamed himself.  
  
"Calm down, Zell." Irvine said. "Don't worry, we'll find her."  
  
"I should have at least made sure that she was fine before I left her. She was crying at the harbor where I left her!"  
  
"Stop doing this to yourself." Squall said. "Focus on finding her right now. Think! Where or who could she possibly go to?"  
  
"I'm running out of ideas, Squall." Zell answered. "I don't know."  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"Are you sure you're from Balamb Garden?" Seifer asked as he joined Aya during her break.  
  
"Yes, why?" she asked as she looked at Seifer who was leaning against the wall in front of her.  
  
"Well, I used to live there too, but I don't remember ever seeing you there." Seifer answered as he gazed down at Aya sitting on a stool a few feet away from him.  
  
"I was in the library committee." Aya answered. "Most of my time was spent there."  
  
"I see." Seifer said. "That explains a lot. You see, I never visited the library. I was too busy looking for troublemakers."  
  
"You mean you were in the disciplinary committee?" Aya asked as she raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Bingo!" Seifer said proudly.  
  
"I guess that explains why I never saw you, too," she chuckled. "You see, I was never a troublemaker."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I guess our paths were not meant to cross then, huh?"  
  
"I guess not." She smiled. "Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah, Aya?"  
  
"Was she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Who?" Seifer asked.  
  
"That girl you were having an argument with earlier this evening."  
  
"Oh, her," Seifer said as he remembered his argument with Jessica. "She's not my girlfriend...she sort of was but it didn't work out. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know." Aya said as she stared at ground. "I just sensed that something was going on between the two of you. Plus, she was giving me the mean look the whole night. I thought that maybe she thought I was involved with you or something."  
  
"I see." Seifer said as he put both his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up? From the way she looked at you at the bar, I could tell that she still had feelings for you."  
  
Seifer sighed. "I guess it's safe to say that we never really got along. It was all good at first, but lately, it seemed as if all we ever did was argue over petty things." He answered.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"I care about her...but as for love, I'm not really sure. The last time I can remember ever loving someone was about three years ago." Seifer said as he thought of the pretty young blond instructor at Balamb Garden.  
  
When he left Balamb Garden three years ago, many believed that his reason for leaving was because he felt restrained. However, the truth is, his main reason for leaving was Quistis Trepe. Seifer and Quistis had a relationship but they kept it as a secret. Seifer wanted everyone to know about it, but Quistis felt that it was better that no one knew about it because she was scared of what others were going say. They loved each other very much but the thought of keeping it a secret was putting a strain on their relationship. One night, Quistis and Seifer had a fight. They were so angry at each other that they ended up breaking up. The next day, Seifer left Balamb Garden.  
  
"I'm sick of hiding our relationship from everyone!" Seifer said angrily.  
  
"Seifer, please give it a little more time. I.I just don't think that everyone is ready to hear about us yet."  
  
"Everyone?!" Seifer asked. "Who cares what everyone thinks!"  
  
"Seifer, we can't."  
  
"Are you ashamed of going out with me, Quis?" Seifer said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"No," Quistis replied. "You know that I love you."  
  
"Then let's stop hiding from everyone. I don't want to hide anymore, Quistis! Three months is long enough!"  
  
"Just a little more time, Seifer. Please I need more."  
  
"Do you know how much it hurts me to see guys flirt with you all the time?" Seifer snapped.  
  
"It hurts me too when girls flirt with you, Seifer!" She said back.  
  
"Then you can understand why it's for the best that we stop all this hiding."  
  
Walking to the opposite end of the room, Quistis crossed her arms. "I'm scared of what might happen once everyone finds out about us, Seifer. I'm scared!"  
  
"I'm scared too, Quistis, but I can't go on like this anymore." Seifer said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"As you know, I recently got my job back as instructor. If they find out that I'm going out with you, they might take."  
  
"You are ashamed of me!" Seifer said as let her go.  
  
"NO!" she said as she shook her head.  
  
"Then prove it to me!" he said. "Tell everyone about us, Quistis."  
  
"You're being unfair!" She answered.  
  
For a moment, they simply stared at each other in silence. They both knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"I need you to choose, Quistis." Seifer said quietly. "It's either me or your job."  
  
Tears filled Quistis' eyes. "Please don't make me choose, Seifer." She cried. "I love you so much and you know how hard I worked to get this far with my career."  
  
Seifer closed his eyes as he braced himself for what he was about to do. "Then I'm going to choose for you." He said. "Goodbye, Quistis."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out for you, Seifer." Aya said as she stood up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There's no need to apologize, Aya," Seifer said as he smiled at her. Having Aya next to him was making his heart beat faster. "We were just not meant to be, I guess."  
  
"Don't worry, Seifer," Aya said. "I'm sure you'll find someone to love again."  
  
"Aya?" Seifer said a while later. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Seifer." She answered with a light smile.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" I've been wanting to know.  
  
Aya dropped her hand to her side and walked a few steps away from him. "I...did, but I couldn't stay with him." Aya said softly as she thought of her illness getting in the way, and her decision for leaving Zell because of it.  
  
"Why not?" Seifer asked as he noticed the heartbreaking look on her face as she spoke.  
  
"Because things changed," Aya said as tears suddenly filled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I found out that...I'm sorry, Seifer, but I should get back to work." Aya said as she raised her tearful eyes to his and left.  
  
"Aya!" Seifer called out to her, but she was already inside so she didn't hear him. Seifer could tell that she loved the guy very much but he must've done something awful to her that caused her to leave. "What did he do to you?" Seifer thought to himself. Sitting on a crate, he took out a cigarette and began to smoke.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Aya stood at the harbor looking in the direction towards where Balamb Garden was located. She missed her home, she missed her friends, and most of all, she missed her beloved Zell. When Seifer asked her last night if she has a boyfriend, she started to cry because she missed Zell so much.  
  
Aya wished that she could go back home but the last thing she wanted was to cause everyone she loved pain because of her illness. When she left Balamb Garden, she was glad that she was not able to tell Zell that she was sick. Causing Zell any pain was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Hi, Aya."  
  
Aya turned around and found Seifer smiling down at her. "Hi, Seifer."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood beside her and looked in the direction where she was looking.  
  
"I just thought I'd catch some fresh air." She said.  
  
"You miss Balamb, don't you?" He said as he turned his head to face her.  
  
A sad smile touched her face. "Yes, I do," she answered.  
  
"Why don't you go for a visit? I can talk to Frank about it if you want?"  
  
"I...I can't. It's best that I don't," she said. "I better go. I'll see you at work tonight, Seifer."  
  
Seifer grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "You're running away from your boyfriend, aren't you?" Seifer asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing like that," she answered. "I..."  
  
"Admit it, Aya. I can tell that it has something to do with him." He said as he loosened his hold on her. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Seifer, please don't do this!" Aya cried.  
  
"Did he hit you? Did he..."  
  
"I don't have to answer you!" Aya said as she freed her wrist from his hold and walked away.  
  
Seifer muttered a curse under his breath. "Aya, I'm sorry," he said as he turned her around to face him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you, that's all. I'm sorry, Aya. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Aya raised her eyes to look him in the eye. She saw the genuine look of his concern there. "I guess I..." Aya started out to say as she fainted.  
  
Seifer immediately caught her before she fell on the ground. "Aya!" Seifer said as he held her in his arms. "Aya!"  
  
"Seifer?" she whispered as she looked disoriented for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she placed a hand on her forehead. "I just got a bit light-headed there for a minute."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to see a doctor?"  
  
"No!" she quickly answered. She couldn't let Seifer know that she was sick. "I'm fine."  
  
Seifer helped Aya back up on her feet.  
  
"Aya," Seifer said a few minutes later when he thought that she was feeling much better. "Would you like to go fishing with me for a while?"  
  
"Fishing?" Aya said with a questioning look on her face. "Where?"  
  
"Just down the docks." Seifer pointed. "I was on my way there before I ran into you."  
  
"I don't think I should." She answered hesitantly.  
  
"C'mon, let me make it up to you for upsetting you a while ago."  
  
"I guess it'd be okay." Aya answered a moment later as she saw the fishing gear for the first time.  
  
"That's great to hear." Seifer said as he walked down the docks with her.  
  
Seifer looked at Aya as she stood next to him. He had no idea what came over him when he started asking her questions about her boyfriend earlier. All he knew was that he wanted to know what the guy did to hurt her. Once he found out, Seifer told himself that he'd make that guy pay.  
  
Thinking about the other guy was making Seifer really angry. "Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful and sweet girl like Aya?" he thought to himself. "If I were her boyfriend, all I'd want to do is love her."  
  
"Love her?!" Seifer quickly thought to himself. It's been a while since he used that word to describe what he'd like to do to a girl he was interested in. "What is going on with me? I can't fall in love with her. I can't." But Seifer knew that it was already too late. He was already in love with her.  
  
"Seifer, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Seifer answered as he was brought out of his thoughts.  
  
"Do you always go fishing?" Aya asked as Seifer stood closer to her.  
  
"Actually, I never used to like fishing that much before I moved here at FH. But when fishing boats and fishermen surround you, you can't help but want to fish after a while, you know? You start acting like one of the local folks." He smiled.  
  
"Is this right?" Aya asked as she held the fishing pole.  
  
"No, this is how you hold it." He said as he got behind her and placed his hands over hers so he could show her how to properly hold it. The side of Seifer's face was pressed against her right cheek.  
  
"Like this?" Aya asked as she realized that her back was pressed on his chest. Aya was so close to him that she could smell the scent of his aftershave. A sad smile touched her lips when she realized that it was the same as the one Zell used.  
  
"Exactly." He said. "Now all we do is wait for the fish to go after the bait."  
  
"Thanks, Seifer." Aya said as she turned her head to the right and found her lips to just be an inch from Seifer's. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath lightly feathering her lips.  
  
Seifer was also aware of how close they were at that moment. He couldn't help but stare at her lips and get intoxicated by the light scent of her perfume. For a minute, he remembered the kiss he shared with her at her apartment a few days ago. The kiss that Seifer could clearly tell that she doesn't remember.  
  
"It was my pleasure," he said as he continued to stare at her lips. After a few seconds, Seifer found himself leaning closer for a kiss when all of a sudden, a fish yanked the fishing line.  
  
"That was quick." Aya said as she turned her head away and thanked the fish for the interruption. If that moment wasn't disturbed, Aya knew that she probably would have kissed him back. She was still in love with Zell but for some reason, she found a part of herself attracted to this man.  
  
Seifer, on the other hand, muttered a curse under his breath. Stupid fish! He thought.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
After that dizzy spell she had with Seifer the day before, Aya decided to see her doctor in Deling for a checkup on her condition. After learning about her latest condition, Aya decided to go back home. However, instead of taking the train back to FH, she mistakenly took the train headed for Balamb.  
  
When Aya realized her mistake, she panicked and didn't know what to do. The last thing she wanted was to be spotted at Balamb. After learning that the next train out of Balamb was in an hour, Aya decided to keep herself from being spotted by spending her time at Rinaul Coast until it was time to go.  
  
Rinaul Coast felt strange without Zell beside her. As she walked along the coast, the times she shared with Zell there crossed her mind. Rinaul Coast was their special place. It was the place they spent most of their time together and it was also the place were they realized that they shouldn't be apart.  
  
When Aya reached a certain spot, the memory of the day she almost married Rex came to mind. She remembered sitting in the bride's waiting room just before the ceremony when Zell went to see her. At first, Zell congratulated her for going to marry Rex, but just when he was about to leave, he grabbed her and told her that he wanted her to be with him instead. Aya remembered the passionate kiss that Zell planted on her. It felt right but it suddenly felt wrong when the memory of seeing Zell kissing Quistis came to mind.  
  
Aya remembered telling Zell that she couldn't be with him. The look of hope on Zell's face quickly changed to that of pure disappointment. He asked her to believe in his love for her. She wanted to but she ended up telling him that she couldn't.  
  
After accepting his defeat, Zell held her one more time and wished her the very best. Aya watched him walk out of the room, and when the door clicked shut, she remembered the tears that she cried.  
  
Aya walked down the aisle with pain in her heart. With each step she took, the thought that she was making the wrong choice went through her mind.  
  
The priest read the wedding vows and as she listened to the words, it became more and more clear to her that she was making a very big decision; a decision that will affect the rest of her life. With tears in her eyes, Aya told Rex that she couldn't be with him. She cared about Rex, but her heart kept telling her that she'd be happier with the man she loved. She saw sadness in Rex's eyes as he looked at her, but soon after, also saw understanding.  
  
Aya ran all over Balamb looking for Zell, but he was nowhere to be found. All hope of finding Zell seemed lost until she realized that there was still one place that she hadn't checked; that one place being Rinaul Coast.  
  
Aya spotted Zell walking along the coast. She called out his name as she ran towards him. She remembered him look up, but just as quickly look down again. It occurred to her that he probably didn't' see her. He started walking back and Aya planned on meeting him halfway. As she watched Zell walk with his head staring at the ground, her heart ached at the thought that she caused him pain when she told him that she couldn't be with him.  
  
When they were finally standing in front of the other, Aya remembered seeing Zell's sad face turn to that of disbelief. He closed his eyes as if expecting her to disappear when he opened them again. When he opened his eyes and realized that she was no mirage, she remembered him pulling her so tight in his arms that she could hardly breath. They said their love for each other, and at that moment Aya knew that nothing will ever come between them again.  
  
Aya began to cry as she thought of that poignant memory. Sitting herself down on the sand, she hugged her knees and cried some more.  
  
"Zell," she sobbed. "Why is fate being so unkind to us?"  
  
When Aya talked to her doctor earlier that day, she was told that her illness was getting worse. The medicine that she was given to help slow down her illness was not very effective. Because of that, the doctor gave her other pills and told her that she only had a couple of months left instead of the six months that she was told before.  
  
Some time later, Aya headed back to Balamb to catch her train. As she approached Ma Dincht's house, which was located along the way, she decided to walk faster so she wouldn't get spotted. Aya was almost passed Ma Dincht's door when Ma Dincht suddenly came out along with Big Bad Rascal's mom. Aya quickly lowered her head and walked behind a group of people.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Dincht. I'm sure things will work out well really soon."  
  
"I really hope so. It breaks my heart to see Zell so heartbroken.and Aya.poor girl, where could she be?" Ma Dincht said sadly.  
  
"Cheer up, Mrs. Dincht. You don't want Zell to see you like this."  
  
"You're right." Ma Dincht said as she looked at her watch. "We better hurry. Zell's train from Timber will be here in 10 minutes."  
  
"Timber?" Big Bad Rascal asked. "What is he doing there?"  
  
"Zell got some leads saying that Aya was spotted there a few times."  
  
"That's great news."  
  
"I hope so, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. A week ago, Zell got some leads saying that Aya was in Dollet, but it turned out to just be a girl who resembled Aya."  
  
As Aya listened more to the conversation, her heart broke at hearing that Zell's been looking for her. She told him in the letter to forget about her, but from the look of things, he was far from doing just that.  
  
Aya looked at the time on her watch and realized that if she didn't get to the train station soon she was going to miss her train. Aya wanted to walk past Ma Dincht but she was afraid that she might get spotted. However, just when she thought that all hope was lost, a lady called out to Ma Dincht and started talking to her. Aya seized that opportunity by quickly running past Ma Dincht while Ma Dincht turned to look at the lady.  
  
Aya entered the train just as the train conductor made the last call. As she sat on her seat next to the window, she made a sigh of relief as she thought of how close she was to getting spotted. A few seconds later, as the train started to leave, she saw Zell getting off the other train that just arrived. "Zell," she said softly as she pressed her hand on the window and began to cry.  
  
Zell got off his train and walked with his head staring at the ground. Just like many times before, the leads that he received concerning Aya's location proved to be disappointing. Zell quickly stopped walking when a familiar scent filled the air. "Aya!" Zell said as he raised his head and looked around him. "Aya!"  
  
"Zell, did you find her?" Ma Dincht asked when she heard her son call out Aya's name.  
  
"She's here, Ma." Zell answered as he continued to look around.  
  
"Where, Zell?" Ma Dincht asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I know she's here."  
  
Ma Dincht's look of joy turned to that of sadness when she realized that Zell was loosing it. "Zell, Aya's not here. Please don't do this to yourself."  
  
"I can smell her perfume, Ma!"  
  
"Aya is not the only with that perfume, son. I'm sure other girls buy it, too." She said a short moment later as she placed a hand on Zell's shoulder. It broke her heart to see her son being that way. "She's not here, Zell."  
  
Zell nodded his head lightly. "I guess you're right, Ma. Aya couldn't possibly be here."  
  
At that moment, the train headed out of Balamb started to move. Zell and Ma Dincht watched it leave.  
  
"Cheer up, Zell." Ma Dincht said. "I'm sure that you're getting closer to finding her."  
  
"I really hope so, Ma. I really hope so." Zell said as he continued to watch the train leave.  
  
ON THE ROAD BACK TO BALAMB GARDEN  
  
Zell decided to walk instead of renting a car back to Balamb Garden. He needed to clear his head and get a few minutes of peace. In the past 2 weeks, he did nothing but worry about where Aya could be. As Zell walked, the gentle breeze blew his hair forward. The weather was cool and he wondered if Aya was somewhere warm.  
  
Zell continued to walk and wondered when it all went wrong with Aya. He loved her and he knew deep in his heart that Aya loved him too. They went through so much together and for her to just throw it all away just didn't seem right. Zell looked around him and noticed the green leaves on the trees; spring was on its way.  
  
(FLASHBACK) The leaves on the trees were golden brown and orange. As a couple very much in love walked by the side of the road, the leaves very gently fell on them. Winter was on its way, but they didn't seem to feel the cool breeze. They were too caught up in the warmth of each other's love.  
  
Aya laughed. "That's the corniest joke I've ever heard, Zell."  
  
"You really think so? Well, don't blame me, I heard that joke from Irvine." Zell laughed. "I know some other jokes, want to hear them?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," Aya giggled. "If you're going to tell me another chicken joke, I think I'm going to loose my mind."  
  
"Awww, babe. You're hurting my feelings." Zell smiled as he walked backwards so he could face Aya while she walked. "I thought you like my jokes."  
  
"I do, you silly person, you!" Aya said as she kissed him.  
  
"More than me?"  
  
"Maybe." She stuck her tongue out and smiled.  
  
"Oh really, eh?" Zell untied the yellow ribbon on her hair and started to run ahead of her.  
  
"Zell!" Aya laughed as she chased after him. "Give that back!" Her hair flowed freely behind her back.  
  
"Say that you love me first!" Zell grinned.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I can't hear you." Zell said in a sing-song voice as he stood in place and waited for Aya to reach him.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Aya said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Now I feel so much better."  
  
"That's good." She smiled. "Well, aren't you going to say that you love me, too?"  
  
Zell looked up at the sky and pretended to be lost in thought.  
  
"Zell! Say it!"  
  
Zell looked down at her sweet face and grinned. "Maybe."  
  
"Why you!" Aya laughed as she messed up his hair and ran. "Take that!"  
  
Aya was a few yards ahead of Zell when she suddenly tripped and fell hard on the ground. In a matter of a few seconds, Zell was there to check on her. "Aya, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I.I don't know." She answered as she tried to focus her vision. "I felt dizzy for a second."  
  
"Are you feeling sick?" Zell said as he tried to help her up on her feet.  
  
"No, I guess I just.AHHH!" Aya cried in pain as she looked at her knee. It was scraped pretty badly.  
  
Zell immediately got Aya to sit back down so he could examine her injury. "This looks pretty bad. I'm gonna have to take you to Dr. Kadowaki so she could treat it."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Zell answered as he lightly removed the dirt on her scraped knee. "Aya?"  
  
"Yes, Zell?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Aya smiled. "I didn't expect you to say that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell said as he brushed a strand of her hair to the side of her face.  
  
"I thought you were going to say something about my injury again."  
  
"Well," Zell smiled at her. "I guess now you know that I love you when you least expect it." Leaning forward, Zell gently kissed her lips.  
  
All of a sudden, a car passed them by and beeped at them. "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"  
  
Zell and Aya looked at the vehicle and noticed a cowboy hat being waved in the air on the driver's side window.  
  
"Freakin' Irvine." Zell said as he shook his head and laughed.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
3 DAYS LATER AT GALBADIA GARDEN  
  
"He'll be out in a minute." A Galbadian student informed Zell. "In the meantime, please make yourself at home while you wait."  
  
"Thanks." Zell said as he sat down on the couch and waited.  
  
"A few minutes later, the man that Zell came to see entered the room.  
  
"It's a surprise to see you again, Dincht."  
  
"The same goes for you, Barton." Zell said as he stood up. 


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting Patiently

I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER Chapter 3: Waiting Patiently  
  
Rex Barton, Aya's ex-fiancé, laughed out loud. "Don't feel special, Dincht. When Balamb Garden officials came here a few weeks ago to meet with Galbadia Garden officials, they looked far more surprised to see me here than you."  
  
"How did you manage to get a SeeD position after what you did at Balamb Garden?" Zell asked. "Do the officials here even know that you got kicked out of Balamb?"  
  
"Of course they know, Dincht." Rex said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's no secret that I almost got you and Aya killed because of what I did at Alcauld Plains."  
  
"And they still decided to hire you here?" Zell said as he walked over to the window overlooking the basketball courts below.  
  
"Yes. They were actually glad that I was kicked out of Balamb because they realized that they could finally hire me. Everyone knows that I'm the best war tactics specialist there is. I'm a goldmine in their eyes. With all these wars going on all over the place, they'd be stupid not to hire me." Rex said smugly as he looked at Zell across the room.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Dincht, we both know that you're not here to congratulate me on my new job," Rex said as he sipped his coffee. "What are you really here for? We both know that I'm the last person you want to see again."  
  
MEANWHILE AT FH  
  
It was Valentine's Day and Frank's Bar and Grill was having a dinner special for couples. The place was packed with people, and those who went to dinner late had to wait outside to be seated. The scent of roses filled the place that evening, along with the feelings of love and romance.  
  
A sad smile touched Aya face when she saw a guy get down on one knee and propose to his girlfriend at a nearby table. Aya was glad for the newly engaged couple, but it saddened her because it reminded her so much of the time when Zell proposed to her.  
  
"I wonder what Zell is doing right now?" Aya thought to herself as she took orders. "I wonder if he already moved on and found someone else to enjoy this day with." Without realizing it, a tear quickly rolled down her rosy cheek. She quickly wiped it away, and after placing her customers' orders, Aya went to the back room for a little break.  
  
BACK AT GALBADIA GARDEN  
  
"I'm here about Aya." Zell answered.  
  
"What about her? If you're here to announce your engagement, save your breath, Dincht. I already know..."  
  
"Where are you hiding her?!" Zell cut in to say as he walked towards Rex.  
  
"Hiding her?" Rex said with a puzzled look on his face. "Isn't she with you?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here if she is." Zell said.  
  
"Don't tell me that you made her run away?" Rex said as he drank his coffee. "What did you do, Zell? Cheat on Aya with Quistis?"  
  
"I don't have time for this, Barton!" Zell said as he pulled Rex up to his feet by grabbing the collar of Rex's uniform. "Where is she?"  
  
"You're dead serious, aren't you?" Rex asked as he watched Zell's jaw tighten.  
  
"When did I ever joke about this?" Zell said as he held the collar of Rex's SeeD uniform even tighter.  
  
"That's some news, Dincht, but I'm afraid to say that she's not here with me." Rex said as he pushed Zell away to free himself from his hold.  
  
"You're lying to me!" Zell said angrily, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Rex answered as he straightened his uniform.  
  
"Yes you are!" Zell answered back. "Who else could she possibly go to?!"  
  
"Why in the world would I lie about that?! We both know that she doesn't want to be with me."  
  
"You have your ways of manipulating people."  
  
"Aya has no reason to go back to me, Zell! She loved only you." Rex cut in to say. "She left me at the altar for you, remember?!"  
  
Rex clearly remembered the day that he was supposed to marry Aya. He watched her walked down the aisle in her silk white wedding gown as she carried a bouquet of red roses. She looked so beautiful and at that moment, he couldn't believe that he was about to have her as his wife. He was expecting to see Zell pop up at any moment but Zell never did show up. Rex thought at that moment that Aya was finally his.  
  
The priest read him the vows and he proudly said, "I do." However, when it was Aya's turn to say those words, she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rex." Rex heard her say. "I...I can't marry you...I'm...in love with Zell." Rex watched her turn around and run out of the church. Everything was happening so fast but he swore that he saw the whole thing happen in slow motion. He went to go after her, but he knew that there was no use in getting her to come back to him. Her heart was really never his in the first place. It was always with Zell.  
  
"Fuck!" Zell swore as he walked away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"What happened between the two of you?" Rex asked as he looked at the upset look on Zell's face.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Zell answered quietly.  
  
"Did you hurt her?" Rex said as he tried to hide the feelings he still had for Aya.  
  
"No! You know how much I love her!" Zell answered quickly. "I would never do that."  
  
"Well, you know that I loved her, too, but I ended up hurting her." Rex said as he looked out into the distance.  
  
"She's really not here with you, is she?" Zell said in disappointment.  
  
"No." Rex answered. "I'm afraid not." But I wish she were, he thought to himself.  
  
"Then I better be going. I have to go and check other places she could be at." Zell said as he left the room. "Thanks for your help, Barton."  
  
"Zell!" Rex called out as Zell walked down the stairs. "I hope you find her soon. When you do, please don't loose her again. Take care of her." For me.  
  
Zell nodded his head. "Thanks...Rex."  
  
Zell rode the train back to Balamb and wondered where Aya could be. If Aya was not with her old lover, then who could she possibly be with? Zell leaned back on his seat and sighed. Aya, are you with someone new?  
  
BACK AT FH  
  
"I hope this will make you feel better." A deep voice said a few seconds later.  
  
Aya looked up and saw Seifer standing in front of her while holding a single red rose.  
  
"For me?" She asked as Seifer smiled down at her.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Of course, it's for you. Who else could it be for?"  
  
"Thanks, Seifer." She said as Seifer handed her the rose.  
  
"Feel better?" he said as he sat next to her. He was glad that he was able to make her smile. It broke his heart to see her look so miserable as he watched her from the bar all evening.  
  
Aya nodded lightly.  
  
"Good." He smiled as he watched her raise the rose to her nose and smell its sweet scent.  
  
"Thanks again, Seifer, but you really didn't have to give me one. Your several admirers will think that you're interested in me, you know?" she teased.  
  
"Is that so bad?" Seifer turned his head to face her. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a look of seriousness. Ever since he was introduced to her at the bar, he realized that he was not really interested in other girls. His mind seemed to only be on her. The taste of her kiss still lingered on his lips and at night he found himself only dreaming of being with her.  
  
"Well, I don't want people to get the wrong..." Aya started to explain herself.  
  
"What if I told you that I am interested in you?" Seifer said as he turned her head gently to face him. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones.  
  
Aya stiffened and looked at him in surprise. "Seifer, I'm sorry but I can't..."  
  
"He must've hurt you really bad, huh?"  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend." Seifer answered. "He made you scared of loving anyone else. If I ever get my hands on that bastard I'll."  
  
"Seifer, you don't understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly, Aya." Seifer said in disappointment. "You're not ready to love again." He said as he gently brushed a strand of her hair to the side of her face.  
  
"Seifer, please don't..." Aya started out to say as she looked at him. She needed to say something so he'd forget about pursuing her.  
  
"There's no need for you to explain anything." He said as he stared into Aya's deep brown eyes. "I'll wait for you until you're ready to love me."  
  
SOMETIME LATER THAT EVENING  
  
Seifer got of the bed and lit a cigarette as he walked over to the open window. After taking a couple of puffs of his cigarette, he turned his head to look at the satisfied brunette lying on his hotel bed.  
  
"Seifer, aren't you coming back here?" the brunette said as she smiled up at him.  
  
Seifer turned around and continued to smoke. Looking up at the clear night sky, he wondered why he got in bed with this woman that he just met a few hours ago. When Aya turned him down earlier, he seemed to be fine with the rejection. However, as the night went on, he suddenly found himself frustrated at the fact that he could not be with her. He wanted so much to be a part of her life, but since she turned him down, he suddenly found himself in need of venting out this frustration.  
  
He went to a nearby club after work and drank to forget about her. After a while, a pretty brunette approached him. The girl reminded him of Aya in many ways. She had deep dark brown eyes, long straight hair, rosy cheeks, and soft full lips. Seifer couldn't remember what exactly happened next after she introduced herself except for the fact that he ended up sleeping with her.  
  
Seifer was ashamed of himself. He slept with this woman simply because she reminded him of Aya. Lighting another cigarette, Seifer cursed at himself for his stupid behavior.  
  
"Are you thinking about that Aya girl?" the brunette asked from the bed.  
  
Seifer stiffened at hearing the girl say Aya's name. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he continued to smoke.  
  
"Aya." She said. "You called out her name earlier when we were uh..." The girl blushed. "in the middle of something."  
  
"I'm sorry." Seifer apologized. "I didn't know that I was..."  
  
"There's no need for you to explain, handsome," the brunette answered. "It's okay. I could tell that you were getting drunk over some girl earlier when I saw you at the club."  
  
"How could you tell?" Seifer said as he turned around and faced her.  
  
"You're a very handsome man, and you sure look like the type of guy who can get any woman you want," she answered as she looked at Seifer's lean yet muscular body. "For you to be drinking yourself silly on Valentine's Day could only mean one thing: Some girl got to you and broke your heart."  
  
Seifer couldn't believe how accurate she was. Everything that she said was true. Many girls threw themselves at him tonight before he had that conversation with Aya in the back room. He could have had any of those girls but he simply ignored them. Only one girl was on his mind and heart, and that girl was Aya.  
  
"She must be some special girl for you to be feeling really guilty over what we just did." She said as she sat up and covered her breast with the warm blanket. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No," Seifer answered as he wondered what Aya could be doing at that moment. "But she owns a piece me."  
  
AT AYA'S APARTMENT  
  
Aya looked out her bedroom window and wondered what Zell was doing at that moment. She missed him dearly and she wished that she could go back to Balamb Garden and see him again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned her head against the windowpane. "I miss you so much, Zell," she whispered into the night sky. "I wish I could be there in Balamb with you."  
  
Tonight was supposed to be Zell and Aya's first Valentine's Day together. A few weeks ago, they planned on spending the whole Valentine's Day weekend at Deling.  
  
"Guess what, babe?" Zell said happily as he lifted Aya up into his arms and spun her around.  
  
"What are you so happy about Zell?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"We can be together on Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Really?!" Aya said with a surprised look on her face. "But I thought you're assigned on a mission that week?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but Squall managed to get me out of it. Isn't that great news?"  
  
"Yes!" she said happily. "It really is."  
  
Zell said as he got Aya back down on her feet and held her waist. "I planned a great weekend for us at Deling."  
  
"What did you have planned?" she asked.  
  
"That's a surprise," he smiled. "I can't wait to spend that weekend with you."  
  
"I can't wait for it, too," Aya smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Zell cupped her face. "I'm going to make sure that everything will be perfect." He said as he leaned down for another kiss.  
  
"Really?" Aya smiled, half teasing.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while since we really spent any time together. I've been away on missions for so long and because of that, I want to make it up to you." Zell said in a soft whisper as he stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Aya Spencer."  
  
"I love you too, Zell," Aya said as she placed her small hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately.  
  
After wiping the tears in her eyes, Aya decided to go to bed. It was late and she needed her rest. As she got on her bed, she suddenly looked at the red rose that Seifer gave her earlier in the evening. Taking it out of a lean vase, Aya held the rose and lightly brushed her fingers on its petals.  
  
Aya remembered what happened earlier that evening. He gave her the rose and afterwards he hinted that he was interested in her. Up to this moment, Aya still couldn't believe what he said.  
  
What does he see in me? Aya thought to herself. I am nothing like those girls who crowd around him at the bar. Does he see me as some kind of a challenge? Someone unattainable that he would like to take to his bed? Aya heard a lot of women around the bar say that Seifer was a major playboy. He had a girl in his arm for every day of the week. However, Aya never really saw that side of him. He was always a perfect gentleman around her. When customers hit on her at the bar, Seifer was there in seconds to protect her. When it was getting late, he always offered her a ride home. Last, but not the least, he seemed to always be there for her whenever she needed someone.  
  
He's in love with me, Aya thought to herself. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the window again. She thinks that Seifer is great guy but she couldn't really see herself with him. Her heart is and always will be with Zell. Besides, even if Zell was not in the picture she still couldn't be with him. Her illness would prevent that from happening.  
  
Aya suddenly found herself feeling lightheaded. Holding on to a nearby table, she slowly sat herself down on her bed. Her illness was getting worse. She used to get dizzy once or twice a month, but lately she seemed to be getting dizzy at least twice a week. Opening a drawer, Aya took a pill that was supposed to make her feel better. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep a short time later.  
  
AT THE TRAINING CENTER  
  
"I'm guessing that she was not with Rex."  
  
After wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Zell turned around and looked at Quistis. "What gave it away?"  
  
"You wouldn't be here if you found her." Quistis said as she placed her hand on Zell's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zell."  
  
"Don't be." Zell answered. "The last thing I want to hear is for another person to say that they're sorry for me."  
  
"I didn't mean."  
  
"I know you didn't, Quistis," Zell said as he fixed his metal knuckles. "I'm sorry.it's just that I'm frustrated with this whole situation."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be long until you find her, Zell. I know that you'll find her soon."  
  
"I really hope so. My life is not the same without her." Zell said as he looked out into the distance. "Anyway, enough of me. How did your date with Patrick go?"  
  
"Huh?" Quistis said in surprise.  
  
Zell chuckled. "Don't "Huh?" me, Quistis. We all know that you're currently dating that new tech instructor."  
  
Quistis blushed.  
  
"How did you guys find out about him?" Quistis asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Irvine and Selphie said that they always see you two hanging out with each other, and earlier this evening, they saw you two holding hands at the park in Deling."  
  
"They were there?" Quistis blushed again.  
  
"Yeah." Zell answered. "Why didn't you tell us about it, Quis?"  
  
"I guess I just didn't want you to be."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Zell said. "I'm fine. Don't hide things like this just because you think I'm going to feel worse because of my situation. I'm happy for you, Quistis. We all are."  
  
"I guess you're right, Zell." Quistis said as she gave him a hug. "Umm, Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"By any chance do you know who else knows about my relationship with Patrick?"  
  
Zell laughed. "Uh huh."  
  
"Who?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Hmm, would you be surprised if I told you that everyone already knows about it?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Quistis said out loud in surprise.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER AT BALAMB GARDEN  
  
Zell sat up in bed and looked at the time. It was two-thirty in the morning. Ever since Aya left, Zell was not able to get any good night of sleep. He was constantly thinking about her and wondering if she was okay.  
  
Zell got up and looked out his bedroom window. Looking up at the night sky, he wondered where Aya could possibly be. He just had a nightmare where Aya got seriously hurt. He tried rescuing her, but he couldn't find her because he was trapped in a giant maze. It bothered him that even in his dreams, he couldn't find her.  
  
When Aya left him the note, he found himself very angry with her. But as time passed, he found himself feeling less angry and feeling more guilty. Zell blamed himself for her disappearance. If he spent less time out on missions and more time with her, he thought that maybe she would still be there. When he proposed to her at Rinaul Coast about six months ago, he promised her that he'd spend every minute making her happy if she'd marry him. As Zell recalled the last few months, he realized that he was hardly around to do that. In the past four months, they only saw each other a total of about 3 weeks.  
  
"Were you unhappy with me?" Zell said as he tried to think of other reasons as to why she left him. "Were you, Aya?"  
  
Sitting back on his bed, Zell picked up a picture of Aya and himself that was taken at Squall and Rinoa's engagement party three months ago. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her from the back. His chin was lightly resting on the top of her head and they were both smiling happily at the camera. Zell tried to look for signs of her unhappiness but he found none.  
  
Zell placed the picture on the table next to his bed and lied back down with his arms behind his head. Looking up at the ceiling, Zell sighed. "Where are you, Aya? Wherever you are, I hope you're safe."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"I guess I'll be going now," Aya said as she placed the last stool on the bar counter.  
  
"No, wait!" Seifer said. "Just give me five minutes to put the rest of these glasses in the back storage room and then I'll drive you home."  
  
"No, Seifer. It's okay. I'll be alright." She smiled as she put on her coat. "I only live three blocks away."  
  
"You forgot to say three LONG blocks, Aya. There are a lot of weird people out this late at night." Seifer said as he looked at his watch and realized that it was two thirty-eight in the morning. "Let me drive you home so I'll know that you'll get home safe, okay?"  
  
"But..." Aya started out to say.  
  
"No Aya!" Seifer said as he picked up a tray of glasses. "Let me take you home."  
  
"Fine." Aya said a few seconds later when she realized that Seifer was not going to let her go home by herself.  
  
Aya waited until Seifer was far in the back room before she left. She told him that she was going to catch a ride home with him but she didn't want to be a bother. Tonight was a busy night and Aya was sure that Seifer was already tired. She also didn't want to bother him anymore because he already did so much for her earlier that evening when a customer was making a pass at her. Besides, she was in the mood to walk home.  
  
"Aya, are you ready to go?" Seifer said as he entered the room a few minutes later. But instead of finding her waiting for him, she was already gone.  
  
"I should have known." Seifer smiled to himself as he locked the place up and went to catch up with Aya.  
  
It was a cool night, and because of that, Aya placed both her hands inside the pockets of her light blue jacket. Looking up, she saw a wishing star pass across the clear night sky. A sad smile touched her face as she remembered the night Zell proposed to her at Rinaul Coast six months ago.  
  
Removing her left hand out of her pocket, Aya looked at her ring finger. Tears suddenly filled her eyes when she remembered that she returned the engagement ring back to Zell. The ring was gone but a tan line of where it used to be could still be clearly seen.  
  
Aya pushed back the tears as she walked down the dark lonely street. "Zell," she said softly. "Why do things have to end up this way between us?" But before she had the chance to answer her own question, someone covered her mouth from behind and dragged her down a long dark alley. 


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings

I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Seifer carefully watched the street for Aya as he drove towards her apartment three blocks away. When he reached the front steps of her apartment building, Seifer gave a sigh of relief thinking that Aya got home safely. Looking up at Aya's apartment window on the eight floor, he noticed that the lights inside her room were off. "I guess you already went to bed. Sweet dreams, Aya," he whispered as he went back inside his car and drove home.  
  
Aya struggled to free herself as the man dragged her further down the dark alley. She tried to scream but her attacker's hand over her mouth was making it hard for anyone to hear her. Tears streamed down her face as she scratched at him.  
  
"Quit it, bitch!" Aya's attacker said angrily. "Keep it up and I'm going to make sure that no one will be able to recognize you once I'm done with you!"  
  
More tears streamed down Aya's face. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to spend the last few minutes of her life with this madman. I need to get away from him somehow, she thought to herself. I can't let him hurt me.  
  
As Aya's attacker lead her further down the dark alley, she suddenly remembered a few self-defense moves that Zell taught her a while back.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Zell, do you really have to teach me these moves?" Aya asked as Zell held her in a tight hold from the back.  
  
"Yes, Aya," Zell said. "I want you to at least be able to get away if you're held by an attacker. There are a lot of whackos out there and I don't want any of them to be able to hurt you."  
  
"That's sweet, Zell," Aya said. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm sure I can get away..."  
  
"I can relax once I know that I at least thought you some moves. I know that you probably don't even need to learn any of this, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Zell said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be gone for a while to do missions and I won't be here to protect you. If anything bad happens to you while I'm away, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself knowing that I could have taught you some things to help you."  
  
"I guess you're right." She answered a while later as she thought of how sweet Zell was for worrying about her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea...UGH!!" Zell fell on the ground in a lot of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell!" she said as she quickly got down on her knees and checked on him. "I figured you were ready. Oh god, are you really hurt?"  
  
"Ugh...I think you broke my rib!" Zell said. "The one that didn't fully heal yet from that time at Alcauld Plains."  
  
"Oh no!" Aya said worriedly. "We should get you to a hospital!"  
  
Zell began to laugh.  
  
"Zell?" Aya said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Gotcha!" Zell laughed some more.  
  
"I can't believe you just joked around about that?" Aya said as she hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! That was some hit, Aya," Zell said as he looked up at Aya's face. "I wasn't expecting that one. That hurts!"  
  
"Good!" she said as she stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get for tricking me. I really got worried, you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Zell said. "Forgive me?"  
  
"I...I guess." Aya answered. "Just don't do that again, okay?"  
  
"I promise." Zell smiled. "But on a serious note, I just want to say that you really did hit me pretty good on the stomach earlier. Where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"What can I say?" Aya smiled as she helped Zell sit up. "You're a great self-defense teacher, Master Zelly." She said as they shared a sweet and passionate kiss.  
  
Zell laughed. "If you think that comment is going to excuse you from learning more self-defense moves for today, you are very wrong. We're not done yet, Aya."  
  
"Really?" Aya said as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Well, maybe we can finish a little earlier today." Zell grinned.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Stepping on her attacker's foot as hard as she could, Aya then elbowed the man hard on the stomach. As her attacker released her from his hold, she quickly ran as fast as she could. The man caught a part of her jacket and Aya immediately reacted by getting it off of her. As Aya ran, she screamed from the top of her lungs. "HEEEEELLLLLPPPP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
The man tackled her to the ground and she cried out in pain. But instead of giving up so easily, Aya immediately got on her back and kicked him in the groin. He got off of her and swore in pain.  
  
Aya got up and continued to run. She tried to get back to the main road where there were more people, but her attacker was in the way. So instead of going in the direction that she came from, Aya ran further down the dark alley. But instead of getting out of the alley, Aya found herself running towards darker alleyways. She began to panic when she realized that she was nowhere near any main road. "Oh God!" she cried. "How do I get out of here?"  
  
Aya could hear the loud footsteps of her attacker close behind her when she suddenly found herself feeling a bit lightheaded. Stopping for a minute, she held on to the wall for support and soon felt her surroundings spinning. "Oh no!" she said as she forced herself to start running again. "Not now. Please not now. I have to get away."  
  
Aya hid behind a stack of wooden cases and waited for her attacker to pass so she could run back to the main street.  
  
"Where are you, bitch?!" Aya heard her attacker say. "I suggest you bring your pretty little body out here before I get really angry. There's no way of getting out of here so you might as well just give up and come out."  
  
Aya began to tremble as she heard the voice of her attacker get louder. She knew that with each moment, he was getting closer to finding her. Aya saw her attacker pass, and after a few seconds, she left her hiding place and began to run but not before causing a few of the cases to land on the ground. Aya looked behind her and noticed that her attacker was gaining on her. "HELP!" she ran.  
  
"There you are, you little bitch!" Her attacker said in a menacing voice as he yanked back Aya's long ponytail, causing Aya to land hard on her back. "You thought you could get away, didn't you?" he said as he kicked her hard in the stomach.  
  
Aya got on her side and held her stomach. He kicked her so hard that he knocked the air out of her for a minute.  
  
Her attacker kicked her a couple more times. "You're not so tough anymore, eh?" she heard him say.  
  
She was dizzy and was in a lot of pain. She tried to get up and run, but she was too weak and his foot pressed on her right arm was holding her down. Looking up at her attacker, she got a good look at him and realized who he was. "It's you!" Aya said in fear.  
  
"Yes, it's me." The man wickedly answered as he bent down and touched Aya's cheek to wipe the tear that streamed down her face. "You thought you saw the last of me, didn't you?"  
  
Aya's attacker was the same guy who Seifer kicked out of the bar earlier in the evening for hitting on her. He was a tall, slightly built middle-aged man with dark brown eyes that hinted danger. The minute Aya saw him enter the bar, she knew that he was going to be bad news.  
  
Aya could feel his eyes on her the whole evening as she served her other customers. Her eyes locked with his a couple of times and in both cases, she felt chills run up her spine. Aya was taking his order when he suddenly pulled her to sit on his lap and started kissing her neck. Aya got off of him and a second later, Seifer kicked him out.  
  
"This is not the last time you'll see me, missy!" he said as he enjoyed seeing the shocked and scared look on Aya's face.  
  
"Dream on, buddy," Seifer said as he threw the man out on the street. "That's the last time you'll see her. Come here again, and I wouldn't be so nice."  
  
Aya's attacker waited for Aya to leave work that evening. As the long night went on and all the customers left, he grew impatient when it was passed closing hour and she still didn't leave. He turned to leave and thought of trying again the next night when he saw her walk out of the place by herself. When Aya reached the part of the street where no one was around, that was when he attacked her from behind.  
  
"Please get off of me!" Aya cried when her attacker got on top of her. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this."  
  
"That's okay." He said as he got a hold of her hands so she would stop hitting him. "I'm going to make sure that you wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this when I'm done with you anyway." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "As a matter of fact, no one will even know where you'll be."  
  
Aya continued to struggle with her attacker. "Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want." She cried.  
  
The man laughed at her. "All I want is right here." He said as he ripped her blouse open and she screamed.  
  
A second later, Aya was struck hard across the face. Her face was numb from the pain and blood was trickling on the side of her mouth. "Zell..." she cried as tears streamed down the side of her face.  
  
"Who is Zell?" her attacker asked. "Is he your boyfriend? Forget about him if I were you. He will not be able to save you. No one will."  
  
Aya tried to push him off of her as he tried to kiss her. "Please stop!" The man just laughed and continued to grope her.  
  
"Be a nice girl and cooperate with me," he said. "Keep struggling and I'll make your death slow and very painful."  
  
Aya screamed when she felt his rough hand run up her thigh. She didn't care if he was going to hit her again. The last thing she wanted was to give him an easy time in hurting her.  
  
"Bitch!" her attacker said angrily. She was struck hard across the face a couple of times and a second later, she felt the sharp tip of a knife on the base of her throat. "Scream one more time and I swear I'll slash your little thro..."  
  
The next moment, Aya felt her attacker's body being violently lifted off of her. Through eyes blurred with tears, Aya turned her head to the left and saw her attacker on the ground with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Seifer stood over him, and then bent as he went after the man again.  
  
"You filthy son of a bitch!" Seifer growled at the man. "You'll pay dearly for messing with my woman!"  
  
The man instantly got up on his feet, brandishing the knife that he earlier pressed on the base of Aya's throat. The knife had no effect on Seifer. He continued to walk towards the man. "You think that knife will stop me?! You have to try better than that, you bastard!"  
  
Aya's attacker cut Seifer on the arm. His arm started to bleed badly, but he didn't show any sign of pain. The only feeling that Seifer was feeling at that moment was complete hatred.  
  
Seifer fought the man for the knife. For a few seconds, Seifer got a hold of it and ended up cutting the man's left cheek. The cut was so long and deep that the man's face was covered with blood in a matter of seconds.  
  
The man got a hold of the knife again and ended up cutting Seifer on the shoulder. Again, Seifer was so fixed in making the man pay that he didn't feel any pain.  
  
Seifer pushed the man against the wall and started beating the life out of him. The knife fell on the ground so the man was completely defenseless. He threw a couple of punches at Seifer, but Seifer retaliated by punching the guy even more. "You deserve to go to hell and I'm going to make sure that I'm the one who'll send you there!"  
  
"You're messing with the wrong guy, boy!" The man said with such intensity. "You better do what you just said or else I'll come back and get you for getting in my way!"  
  
"Oh don't worry," Seifer answered angrily as he continued to beat the life out of Aya's attacker. "Nothing can stop me from doing just that!" He continued as he pushed the man to the ground and started choking him.  
  
"That's enough, Seifer!" A middle-aged guy yelled as he tried to get Seifer off of Aya's attacker.  
  
"It's not enough!" Seifer yelled back as he continued to choke the man.  
  
"Yes, it is." The guy yelled when he finally got Seifer on his feet.  
  
"Let me go!" Seifer growled as he tried to shake himself off the guy's hold. "I'm not done with him yet!" Seifer continued as he watched another man hold Aya's attacker.  
  
"I'm not letting you go until you get a hold of yourself!" Said the guy holding Seifer. "Seifer, she needs you right now." The guy continued when Seifer turned his head to face him.  
  
Seifer calmed, looked at the stranger, and realized that it was Gary, one of his regular customers at the bar. "Seifer, Dennis and I will take this bastard to the police station. Deal with him tomorrow. Right now what you need to do is go and comfort the girl. We tried to comfort her but she's afraid of us. She wouldn't let Dennis or me go anywhere near her."  
  
"Where is she?" Seifer said as he breathed heavily.  
  
"She's sitting in that corner," Gary said as he pointed to a dark area near a stack of wooden cases.  
  
"Okay, you can let me go now. I'm going to see her." Seifer said as he waited for Gary to let him go. However, instead of walking towards Aya the second Gary released him, Seifer turned and jumped at Aya's attacker again.  
  
Gary and Dennis were both surprised, especially Dennis since he was holding Aya's attacker from behind. When Seifer jumped at the man again, Dennis was so caught off guard that he landed hard on his back.  
  
Gary and Dennis tried to get Seifer off of the man, but he was too strong. It took them three hard yanks before they finally got Seifer off.  
  
Seifer looked at Aya's attacker and gave him a deadly look. "I'll be back for you!" he said as he pointed at him. "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
Seifer walked over to where Aya was. She was leaning against the wall with her head bent as she hugged her knees. She was trembling and Seifer could hear her cries.  
  
"Aya?" he said in a soft whisper as he got down on his knees and tried to pull her into his arms.  
  
Aya screamed. "Get away from me!" she said as she began clawing and kicking like a caged animal. "Please go away!" she cried.  
  
Seifer, stunned by Aya's reaction, tried to get a hold of her shoulders. "Aya," he shouted as he looked at her terrified face. "Aya," he said again as he gave her a sharp shake.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" she continued to cry as she pushed him. "Please, I'm begging you."  
  
"It's me--Seifer!" he said loudly. "You're safe now. Do you hear me? He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Seifer shook her a couple more times before she finally raised her frightened, tear-filled eyes to his.  
  
Tears began to stream down her face. "Seifer?" she cried as Seifer pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You're safe with me, Aya." He said as Aya tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Always, you hear me? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Aya's body continued to tremble. "I'm so scared," she cried as she held him tighter. "He.he said he was going to kill me."  
  
"It's going to be okay," Seifer said as he continuously stroked her hair. "He'll never hurt you again, my love."  
  
As Seifer held Aya, he slightly turned his head to see Gary and Dennis take Aya's attacker away. Seeing the man was making Seifer angry again. Seifer held Aya tighter and positioned himself in such a way so Aya wouldn't be able to see her attacker.  
  
"I'll be back for you, missy," Aya's attacker said with a grin on his face. "Next time around, you wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
Seifer was about to stand up and give the man more beating, but Aya held him down. "Please don't leave me," she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I need you."  
  
Seifer lightly nodded his head. "Don't worry," he said as his heart ached at seeing her in so much pain. "I'm staying right here with you."  
  
For a long while, Seifer stroked Aya's hair. When she finally stopped trembling, Seifer lifted her up in his arms and started to walk her back to his car. "You're badly hurt," he said when he saw the light bruises on her face and the cut on her lip. "Let's get you checked in to a hospital."  
  
"Seifer, I...I don't want to go to the hospital," Aya said as tears filled her eyes again.  
  
"But you're hurt." Seifer said as they reached his car and he gently sat Aya down on the passenger seat.  
  
"Please Seifer," she said in a soft voice. "I don't want to see anyone else tonight. I just want to go home."  
  
Seifer looked into Aya's deep brown eyes and saw her fear. "Fine," he said. "I guess I'll take you home, then."  
  
Aya woke up and suddenly found herself in someone's bedroom. Quickly remembering her traumatic experience, Aya got off the bed and headed towards the door. As she reached the doorknob, it suddenly opened and she found herself looking up at Seifer who was holding a wet cloth in one hand and a first aid kid in the other.  
  
"I see you're awake," Seifer said as he lightly smiled at her and led her back towards the bed. Aya realized at that moment that she was in Seifer's bedroom.  
  
"How...how did I get here?" Aya asked as she sat on the bed and watched Seifer grab some clothes out of the closet. "I...I thought you were going to take me home."  
  
"I was," Seifer said as he walked towards her. "But I realized that it would be best if you stayed with me for the evening. I didn't want to leave you alone in your condition."  
  
"I'm safe now. You didn't have to..."  
  
"I wanted to. Here," Seifer answered. "Change into these clothes. I don't know if they're too big for you but I'm sure that you'll feel better wearing these than your uniform."  
  
Aya looked at herself and saw how torn up her uniform was. The buttons of her blouse were all gone, revealing her black satin bra and flat stomach. Aya quickly covered herself. She then looked at her skirt and saw the big rip on the side. A tear streamed down Aya's face as she remembered how close her attacker was to raping her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Seifer said as he knelt down in front of her and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. Aya flinched the minute he touched her. "You're safe with me, remember?"  
  
Aya nodded her head as she raised her tear-filled eyes to Seifer.  
  
"Go and change," He said a while later. "I'll give you a couple of minutes and then I'll come back and tend to your cuts and bruises." He smiled, gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Seifer entered his bedroom and found Aya looking out his bedroom window. She was wearing a white cotton shirt and dark blue sweatpants. Since Aya was a lot smaller than him, the shirt and sweatpants looked really big on her.  
  
Seifer was excited at seeing Aya wearing his clothes. Other women put on his shirt in the past after he made love to them but none of them really gave him such a reaction such as now. Seifer quickly dismissed the thought from his mind. It was not the right time to be thinking about that.  
  
"Aya," Seifer said as he moved closer to her.  
  
Aya walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for saving me, Seifer. If you didn't show up, I don't know where I'd be right now."  
  
"Stop thinking about that," Seifer said as he held her tight in his arms. "It's over now. You're safe."  
  
A few minutes later, Seifer was tending to Aya's cuts and bruises. As he gently cleaned the cut on her lip, Aya noticed the blood-soaked sleeve of Seifer's white shirt. "Oh, God!" Aya said. "You got hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Seifer said as he continued cleaning her cut. "That bastard didn't cut me that deep. I'll rewrap the bandages later so sit still while I..."  
  
"We should tend to it now, Seifer."  
  
"I wrapped it pretty well so don't worry about it. I'm not loosing that much blood."  
  
"You didn't wrap your cut very well. It's still bleeding." Grabbing the cloth that Seifer was holding in his hands, Aya rolled Seifer's sleeve up and started cleaning the cut on his upper arm.  
  
"Aya, I said forget about it," he said. "I'll tend to it later."  
  
"No, please let me." She said as she grabbed the bandages inside the first aid kit.  
  
Seifer watched her tend to his cut. She went through so much yet she still worried about him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer," Aya said in a soft voice a while later as she tied the bandage.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"If it weren't for me you never..."  
  
"Don't apologize!" he said as he grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize about. You did nothing wrong, Aya. If anyone should apologize, it should be that filthy son of a bitch for hurting you."  
  
"But still." Aya answered. "If I only waited for you and..."  
  
"That still doesn't give you any reason to apologize. You weren't expecting on getting attacked when you walked down that street by yourself," he said as he cupped her face between his hands. "None of this is your fault, okay?!"  
  
Aya nodded her head just as tears began to stream down her face again.  
  
"Don't cry," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I know that you're still in shock, but don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll help you get through this."  
  
"Thank you again for saving me, Seifer," she said as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Forget about it," Seifer said as he ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "I'm just glad that I got there before he had the chance to rape you."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Aya asked.  
  
"Well, when you left the bar, I decided to go after you just to make sure that you got home safely. When I got to your apartment and never saw you on the street, I was thankful that you got home okay so I started to drive home. However, as I drove home, something in the back of my head was telling me that something was not right. It took me less than five minutes to drive from work to your apartment and I was pretty sure that by foot, it should take you more than twenty minutes. When I didn't see you on the street, I realized that something bad must have happened to you."  
  
"I drove back to your apartment and knocked on your door several times. When you didn't answer, I quickly started searching for you. About a couple of blocks away from your apartment, I thought I heard you scream. I searched the alleys but I wasn't sure where your voice came from." Seifer said as he held Aya closer.  
  
"Gary and Dennis spotted me and asked me what I was doing out. I told them that you were in trouble so they helped me search for you. We decided to split up and search all the alleys. Then I heard you scream again. That time I knew where your voice came from. When I got there, I saw that son of a bitch on top of you. He struck you across the face and then I saw him reach for his knife. The next thing I remember was beating the living life out of him."  
  
Seifer and Aya held each other in silence for a long time. After a while, Seifer pulled her back and brushed a few strands of her hair to the side of her face. Aya looked scared and very vulnerable at that moment. Seifer wished that he could do something to help her forget about her ordeal.  
  
"Don't be scared, Aya," Seifer said in a soft whisper as he cupped the side of her face with one of his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I will never hurt you like that bastard or your last boyfriend. You're safe with me."  
  
"Seifer...," Aya said in a soft voice as she placed her hand over his.  
  
"Aya," Seifer said as he looked deeply into her eyes and gently covered Aya's mouth with his. Her lips were soft and she tasted so sweet.  
  
Aya pressed her hand on his chest. "Seifer, we can't." Aya protested as Seifer cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he kissed her again and pulled her body closer to his.  
  
A tear streamed down Aya's face and Seifer quickly brushed it away with his thumb. "Aya, please," he said in a soft whisper as he covered her mouth with his again and gently laid her back on the bed. "Let me love you."  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
Aya stopped clearing the table for a minute so she could steady herself. For the past few days, she has been feeling really weak. She knew that her illness was getting worse and that it was only a matter of time before everyone finds out about it. Looking at the time on the clock, she smiled a bit when she realized that her break was in thirty minutes. She'd spend those minutes getting her strength back.  
  
"Aya, are you okay?" one of her waitress friends asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mandy," Aya smiled lightly as she started clearing the table again.  
  
"Are you sure? Seifer asked me to ask you since he said that you don't look well."  
  
Aya looked at the bar and saw Seifer looking at her with such concern on his face. Aya smiled at him and motioned that she was fine. "I'm fine, Mandy. Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"If you say so," Mandy said. "But if you need help, just let me know, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Aya answered.  
  
A few minutes later, Aya found herself blacking out for a second. She stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she could see again but she still felt a little lightheaded.  
  
"Aya, you have a customer," Mandy said to her from a nearby table.  
  
"Thanks, Mandy," Aya answered. She took out her notepad and turned around. After quickly straightening her skirt, she looked up at her customer and smiled.  
  
"ZELL!!" she gasped in surprise as her eyes locked with his. The notepad and pen that she was holding fell on the ground. "What are you doing here?" 


	6. Chapter 5: Rude Confrontations

I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER Chapter 5: Rude Confrontations  
  
"What does it look like?" Zell said as he started leading her out of the bar. "I'm here to take you back home to Balamb with me."  
  
"Zell, please let me go!" she cried as she tried to twist her arm free from his tight hold. "I'm not going back with you."  
  
Aya was totally surprised to see Zell again. She wanted to run into his arms and say how much she missed him, but she knew that it would only complicate the whole situation. When she went to see her doctor the day before, she was told that she didn't have very much time left. Her doctor suggested that she check in to a hospital so they could keep a good eye on her in case she suddenly collapses, but she insisted that she was still fine. Now, as Zell continued leading her out of the bar, she wished that she did just that so he would not have been able to find her.  
  
Zell stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and realized at that moment how much he missed her all these weeks. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and tell her how glad he was that he found her again, but at that moment, Zell's main objective was to get Aya out and away from that place were she worked.  
  
When Zell entered the bar, he didn't spot Aya right away. He scanned the room but was having a hard time locating her because the bar was packed with customers. Zell moved to the side to get a better look at the area near the back when he heard one of the waitresses call out Aya's name. Zell turned his head slightly to the right and saw Aya a few feet away holding on to a table with her eyes closed for a second. She looked exhausted and about to pass out. Since she didn't sense his presence as he approached her location, he decided to observe her for just a minute.  
  
Aya's look changed since the last time Zell saw her. Instead of having her hair in her usual low pigtail, it was up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a short black skirt that was about three inches above her knees, and a white, fitted button-blouse. She was also wearing slightly more makeup than she usually wore, and she looked like she lost a lot of weight. Zell couldn't believe his eyes as to how thin she has gotten. She didn't look like the same Aya he knew.  
  
As Zell walked towards Aya, he overheard three drunken men at a nearby table make comments as to what they'd love to do to Aya if she'd go home with them. Zell stopped walking and gave the men deadly looks. The men immediately lowered their heads and continued drinking when they realized that the young man in SeeD uniform standing in front of them could easily beat them up. As Zell continued to head in Aya's direction, he silently thanked the girl who helped him locate her.  
  
When Zell got the lead that Aya was in Fisherman's Horizon last night, he treated it like any of the others that he received; he prepared himself for another disappointment. However, when Zell talked to the girl who provided the information, he realized that for the first time in weeks, he actually had a very good lead to go with.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Hello, Miss.," Zell started out to say as he tried to remember the girl's name.  
  
"Cross. Jessica Cross." The girl answered as she stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"Ms. Cross, I'm going to get right to the point. Are you positive that you saw this girl at Fisherman's Horizon?" Zell asked as he showed her a picture of Aya smiling happily at the camera.  
  
Jessica looked at the picture and immediately her hatred for the girl in the picture began to build up inside her. "Why yes," she nodded and faked a smiled. "That's her all right." The little bitch who took Seifer away from me!  
  
"Are you absolutely positive? We received leads in the past that."  
  
"I'm positive, Mr." Jessica tried to read the name on Zell's SeeD Uniform.  
  
"Dincht."  
  
"Huh?" she said in puzzlement.  
  
"I'm Zell Dincht. Aya's fiancé." Zell said as he looked at the girl across the table.  
  
"Oh, I see," she answered. "Mr. Dincht, I assure you that your fiancée is living in FH. As a matter of fact, she even works at a bar there."  
  
"A bar?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she watched the look of surprise on Zell's face.  
  
"Are you sure that we're talking about this same girl?" Zell said as he showed her the picture again. "Aya would never."  
  
"That's her, I tell you! Same eyes, same nose, same smile, same long dark hair, and to convince you further, I can tell you that she has a very faint scar on her right temple."  
  
Zell felt the wind knocked out of him when he heard her mention the scar that Aya got from the Alcauld Plains incident.  
  
"I see that the mention of the scar struck a cord in you." Jessica said as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the address of the bar. "See for yourself if you don't believe me. I'm telling you, that's the girl that you've been looking all over for."  
  
Zell read what was written down on the piece of paper: Frank's Bar and Grill. 2496 Esthar Blvd. "What would you like in return for helping me find her, Ms. Cross?" Zell asked a while later when he realized that he was really close to getting Aya back in his life.  
  
"I ask for nothing in return," Jessica said with a crooked smile on her face. "When I ran into a couple of you cadets in Deling, and was shown a picture of Aya, I was really shocked to learn that she was a missing student from Balamb Garden."  
  
Jessica couldn't have been happier when she found out that people were searching for Aya. After days of thinking of ways to get Aya out of Seifer's life, a solution came her way. She could finally win Seifer back into her life now that Aya will be out of the picture.  
  
"Did Aya ever mention anything about herself? Anything that could maybe give me an idea as to why she ended up at FH?"  
  
"Well, when I first saw Aya in FH, she seemed a bit out of place, you know what I mean? She didn't seem like the type of girl who belonged in a big city like that, much less working in a bar." Jessica said as she looked at the picture again. "I should have known that she was missing and that people were looking for her. Hmm, do you think that maybe she lost her memory or possibly something of that nature?"  
  
"I don't know." Zell said quietly as he listened to Jessica talk.  
  
"Well, I just want her back home where she belongs." And out of Seifer's life!  
  
"Do you know her well? You seem to care about her."  
  
CARE?! Oh please. I don't give a damn about that girl, Jessica thought. "You can say that."  
  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Cross," Zell said as he stood up and shook her hand. "I'll leave right away so I can get her back home hopefully by tomorrow tonight."  
  
"There's no need for you to thank me, Mr. Dincht," she said as she shook his hand and faked another smile. "I'm just glad that I could do this for her."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"Aya, I don't know what in the world made you come and work in a place like this, but whatever it is, I think that you should forget about it. You're going back to Balamb with me, and once we get there, we're going to have a very long talk about this."  
  
"Zell, please let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you, okay?!"  
  
"Let her go, cadet!" Seifer said out loud as he approached them. "She's not going anywhere with.Chickenwuss?!" Seifer said in surprise when he realized that the guy dragging Aya out of the bar was Zell Dincht.  
  
"Seifer, is that you?" Zell asked in surprise. He barely recognized Seifer until he saw the very faint scar on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Seifer answered. "Now be a good cadet and go back to Balamb so you can tell her boyfriend to leave her alone."  
  
"What?" Zell asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about the details, Chickenwuss. Just tell Aya's boyfriend that if he sends someone to come and get her again that he's going to have to deal with me."  
  
"Look, I don't think you know what you're."  
  
"Just deliver the message to that son of a bitch!"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend!" Zell answered.  
  
Seifer looked stunned. "You're her boyfriend?!" he asked as he looked at Zell then turned to look at Aya. He looked into her eyes and realized that what Zell said was the truth.  
  
"Yeah, actually to be more specific, I'm her fiancé." Zell answered.  
  
Seifer's blood started to boil. He now had a face and a name to go with the son of a bitch that made Aya's life miserable. Looking at Zell's tight grip on Aya's arm and the look on Aya's face that looked like fear, Seifer's jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists. Taking a quick step forward, Seifer swung his arm and punched Zell across the face.  
  
Zell fell on the ground and at that moment, customers screamed and gathered to the sides. "You'll pay for putting her through hell!" Seifer said as he stood over him.  
  
Zell quickly got up and started punching Seifer back. "What the hell has gotten to you, Seifer?!"  
  
"You!" Seifer answered as he punched Zell on the face again. "That's what!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, Seifer!" Zell said as he kneed Seifer in the stomach.  
  
"Stop it" Aya cried as the two men continued to fight.  
  
The men who stood around tried to hold Zell and Seifer back, but since their strength were nothing compared to the strength of the two, they were tossed aside by either men whenever they came forward to stop them.  
  
"Stay out of my business, Seifer!"  
  
"She is my business!"  
  
"Please stop fighting!" Aya yelled out loud as the two men continued to duke it out. "Please stop it!" Neither Zell nor Seifer paid any attention to her.  
  
"What do you mean by she's YOUR business?!"  
  
"You have a brain, Chickenwuss. Why don't you figure it out!"  
  
"Zell, please go," Aya said as she held on to his arm and tried to make him leave.  
  
Since Zell was caught up in his fight with Seifer, he had no idea that it was Aya who was holding on to his arm. Thinking that it was one of the men trying to hold him back again, he moved his arm with such force that it ended up flinging Aya's light body a few feet away, in which she ended up bumping the back of her head hard on the wall.  
  
"Aya!" Zell said as he realized that it was Aya he ended up hurting. "I'm sorry I thought."  
  
"You bastard!" Seifer growled as he went after Zell. "That's the last time I'm going to stand here and let you hurt her! Prepare to go to hell, Chickenwuss!"  
  
"Seifer, please stop," Aya said as she got in front of Seifer and tried to hold him back. "Please!"  
  
Zell stood for a moment and thought of what Seifer said earlier. As he did that, he watched the way Seifer and Aya acted in front of one another. Aya had her hand on Seifer's chest as she held him back, and Seifer held her shoulders as he asked her if she was okay from that earlier hit. The look of concern in Seifer's eyes and the gentle way he held Aya made Zell wonder if something deeper was going on between them. After a few seconds, Zell cursed to himself when he realized what was going on. "YOU!!!"  
  
Aya and Seifer quickly turned to face Zell, who looked at both of them with a lot of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Zell."  
  
"How could you do this to me, Aya?" Zell said as he shook his head in disbelief. "How could you after all that we went through?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Zell," Aya said as she came closer to him. "I'm so."  
  
"Stay away from him, Aya," Seifer said from behind. "Leave this place, Dincht, and don't ever come back."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without Aya," Zell said firmly as he locked eyes with Aya and tightened his jaw.  
  
"I'm not asking you, Chickenwuss. I'm telling you."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Seifer!" Zell yelled as he pointed at Seifer. Turning to Aya, he calmed down his voice. "Aya, I'm not giving up on us. Please go back to Balamb with me so we can work this out."  
  
"There's nothing for you two to work out. She left you for a reason, Zell. Deal with it!" Seifer said.  
  
Zell didn't pay any attention to Seifer. His complete attention was on what Aya was going to say. "Aya?"  
  
Tears started rolling down Aya's cheeks. "I.I.I can't, Zell." She cried. "I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Zell asked. "Aya, I don't know what I did to make you walk out on me, but I assure you that I'll do anything to make things right between us again. If Seifer is your reason for staying here, I can't accept that. I know that you still love me."  
  
"Zell, Please go. Don't complicate." She cried as she walked away from him.  
  
Seifer walked forward and started pushing Zell out of the restaurant. "You heard what she said, now get away from here!"  
  
Zell pushed Seifer hard to the side. "You owe me an explanation for all this, Aya!" he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist to spin her around to face him.  
  
"Please leave, Zell. Please, I'm begging you. Please don't do this!"  
  
"I am not leaving without a clear explanation from you, Aya. You owe me!"  
  
Aya looked around the room and noticed that there were still a few customers in the bar watching them. Not wanting to create any more scenes, she looked up at Zell and answered. "Let's go in the back. I'll.I'll tell what you want to know."  
  
"Aya, I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Seifer said just as Frank showed up and tried to hold back his friend.  
  
"Seifer, I'll be fine," she answered. "Please stay here. I need to talk privately with Zell."  
  
"Aya!" Seifer called out as Aya and Zell started walking towards the back of the bar.  
  
Aya led Zell inside the employee lounge room and closed the door once they were both inside. Since she was still feeling a bit lightheaded, she decided to lean against a table for support as Zell stood in the middle of the room. Raising her eyes up to Zell, she smiled lightly but soon erased that smile on her face when Zell looked down at her angrily.  
  
"WHY?!" Zell asked angrily as the pain from her betrayal twisted around his heart.  
  
Aya stared at the ground and tried to think of a lie to tell him.  
  
"Answer me, Aya!" Zell continued, but after waiting for some time and still not getting an answer from her, he calmed himself down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you walk away from us?"  
  
Aya raised her eyes to look up at Zell and saw the pain that she was inflicting on him.  
  
"Aya, please tell me so I can understand."  
  
Aya's eyes started to well up with tears. He deserved to know the truth but she knew that the truth would only hurt him more. Gathering all her strength, she gave him an answer. "Zell, I don't love you anymore."  
  
"You don't love me anymore?" Zell repeated as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You know what? I don't believe you."  
  
"It's the truth. Now go." She cried as she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek. "You got the explanation that you've been looking for."  
  
"No, that explanation is not enough." Zell said as he tilted her chin up with his index finger so she could look up at him. "Aya, I need to know when you stop loving me?"  
  
Aya wanted Zell gone at that moment. She was feeling awfully lightheaded and didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep her strength up in front of him. "Zell.please.go." She said as she closed her eyes for a second and gripped the edge of the table tightly.  
  
"Answer me, Aya!"  
  
"I stopped loving you a long time ago!" Aya lied. "There, are you happy now?!"  
  
"No, because I know that you still love me!"  
  
"I don't love you!"  
  
"I know you still do. That look in your eyes tells me otherwise."  
  
"My eyes are deceiving you, Zell. The love I felt for you is gone. Move on with your life and forget about me." Please.  
  
"What did I ever do to you to make you stop loving me?!"  
  
"It's what you didn't do, Zell." She said as her eyes welled up with fresh tears. "You.you were never there for me these past few months. You cared more about those missions of yours than you did about us."  
  
Zell was completely stunned by Aya's reply. "Don't you dare use those missions as an excuse. I asked you in the beginning if you were going to be fine about me getting involved in all those missions, and you said that you were perfectly fine with them!"  
  
"I was very unhappy with you, Zell. All you cared about was yourself. You didn't care about me!"  
  
"You know that's a damn lie! All I cared about was you." Zell said as he gripped her arms. "All I ever did was try and make you happy."  
  
"You failed, Zell!" Aya lied. "You made my life miserable."  
  
"You're lying!" Zell said as he shook her lightly. "You never for a second gave me any reason to believe that you were unhappy with me!"  
  
"Well, I was." She said as the tears started rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Those missions didn't bother you before."  
  
"We weren't going out then!"  
  
"It didn't bother you when Rex went on missions."  
  
"He.he was never away for long like you were."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing all this." Zell said as he walked to the other side of the room. "I came to this damn bar thinking that you were coming back home with me, but instead I come to discover that these last few months with you was nothing but a damn lie. I must say that you did a great job of lying to my face. You never for a second gave me an idea that you were miserable with me." Zell said as he felt his world crumble around him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling that way, Aya? I know that we could have worked it out somehow." Zell asked as he stared at a wine glass tray near where he was standing.  
  
Aya kept silent.  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when you left? Thinking that all was well with our relationship, I thought that maybe you ran away because you had a problem that you didn't want to share with me. A few times, the thought that you left me for someone else crossed my mind, but I always brushed that thought aside because I believed in my heart that you only loved me."  
  
"Fine, I admit that there was a time when I thought that you went back to Rex. I even went to see him to see if you did, but when I got there, I realized that you didn't. Half of me was happy, but the other half was not because it meant that I didn't know where you were."  
  
"Not a minute went by that I didn't worry about you. I spent my days searching all over the place and I spent my nights wondering where you could possibly be. Did you know that some young girl was attacked here by the Dollet serial rapist a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
Aya looked up at Zell then quickly turned away when he locked eyes with her.  
  
"I guess not. Let me fill you in for a minute." Zell said as he leaned against the wall. "I heard that the girl was beaten pretty badly, but luckily three guys found her just in time before that scum had the chance to hurt her even further. Well, now that the he's caught, he will finally pay for all the many women he hurt. I heard he's serving several life sentences for the murders he committed. As for the three anonymous guys who rescued the girl, Squall wanted to meet them. He planned on giving the two middle-aged men reward money and the young man our age a chance to join SeeD. Pretty cool, huh? But guess what? Those three guys wrote him a letter saying that they didn't want anything."  
  
"As for the girl, I was told that she wanted to remain anonymous as well. I guess it's understandable why she doesn't want anyone to know who she is, but I had the need to see her, do you know why?"  
  
Aya stared at the floor and asked quietly. "Why, Zell?"  
  
"Because that night she was attacked, I had a nightmare that you were in trouble. We've always had a connection with each other, so when the awful feeling that you were in trouble came over me, I got really scared for you."  
  
Aya's eyes welled up with tears as she remembered that horrible night. Even though her attacker was caught, she kept getting nightmares that he was going back to get her. Now, as she listened to Zell, she was shocked to discover that the man who was asking to meet her this past week concerning the attack was none other than him.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that she was not you! The thought that you were that girl nearly killed me, Aya." Zell said as he remembered the pain he felt in his heart when he heard about the attack on the news. "If anything like that happened to you, I don't know how I would be able to forgive myself knowing that I was not there to save you from harm. See how worried I was?"  
  
"I told you in the letter to forget about me, Zell."  
  
Zell muttered a curse under his breath. "Damnit, Aya! Did you honestly expect me to just forget about you that easily? I care about you, can't you see that?!"  
  
Zell walked over to her again and cupped her face between his hands. All anger from his face was replaced with that of the love that he felt for her. "Aya, please come back to me," he said as he bent his head down to kiss her. "I love you so much."  
  
For a second, they forgot about everything else. They were completely lost in the spell of their kiss. It was sweet, passionate, and filled with the longing feeling they felt for each other over the past few weeks. Aya gripped his arms for support as Zell pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her even more passionately. "Don't break your promise to be with me forever, Aya," he said as he kissed her again.  
  
The spell was broken. Aya quickly pushed him away and walked to the other side of the room. As much as she wanted to promise him forever, she couldn't. "Go, Zell!"  
  
"Go? You expect me to go after that kiss? You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Con.consider that my goodbye kiss to you." Aya's eyes welled up with fresh tears. "It's over between us, Zell. Over."  
  
Zell muttered a curse under his breath as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. It's because of Seifer, isn't it?" He said as his jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists at his sides.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Bullshit! When did you meet him, Aya? Was it during my 3-week mission to Dollet? No wait, was it during my 1-month mission to Centra Ruins? You know I was at a lot more, could it be during those other times?"  
  
"Zell, please don't do this." She begged.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Leave Seifer out of this, Zell. This is between you and me. I swear to you this has nothing to do with Seifer."  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Aya. Why else would you not give us another chance if it's not because of him?"  
  
Aya stared up at him in silence.  
  
"Well?" Zell waited for her answer.  
  
Aya looked away.  
  
"You don't have any other explanation, do you?"  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Friends?! You expect me to believe that? I saw the way you two acted with each other, Aya. Friends don't act that way. You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?"  
  
"No, Zell, please stop talking like this!"  
  
"Were you sleeping with him while you were still with me?!"  
  
"No," She answered as she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "I was only with you!"  
  
Zell shook his head in disbelief as he stared into the eyes of the woman he loved. As much as he wanted to believe that she didn't sleep with Seifer while they were together, images that she did ran through his mind. The thought that she was sleeping with another guy while he was away on missions made him sick to his stomach. "LIAR!"  
  
"I would never lie about that, Zell. If there's one thing you should know, it's that I've never been with anyone else while we were together!"  
  
"Oh, so I guess you're saying that you're sleeping with him only now, is that it?!" Zell said angrily. "I should have known that you'd leave me eventually. After all, you did leave Rex for me. You claimed that you loved him and even came close to marrying him. But at the last minute, you decided to be with me. Did you really love me or did you just see me as a way out of your wedding to Rex?" Zell asked.  
  
"I loved you."  
  
Zell brushed her words aside. "Then, just a few months from our own wedding, you decided to pull this little disappearing act on me. Are you afraid of commitments, Aya? Well, are you? If Seifer proposes to you tomorrow, will you leave him too? How long are you going to stay with him until you walk away? Four months? Five months? Man, who would've thought that you'd turn into such a slut!"  
  
"Zell, listen to." she said as she held on to his arm, her heart breaking at his cruel words.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Zell yelled angrily. "I'm so angry with right now, you know that?!" He looked at Aya and saw the tears in her eyes. His brutal words really hurt her.  
  
"Zell, I'm really sorry about all this. I really am. If I could take away the pain I have caused you, I would. I know that you're really hurt by all this right now, but I just understand that someday you'll realize that this is all for the best. I'm so sorry for hurting you like this, Zell. I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Zell looked down at Aya as she cried. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that their love ended this way. He wanted to get down on his knees, hold her in his arms, and tell her that he was sorry too for not working hard enough to make her happy when they were together. However, the pain that he was feeling in his heart from her unfaithfulness was just too much for him to bear. Pushing back the tears in his eyes, Zell walked around her and left the room.  
  
When Aya heard the door click shut, she cried even harder. She had no idea that the way things would end between her and Zell would be this painful. She placed her right hand over her heart in hope of lessening the ache that she was feeling at that moment as she used her left hand to wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, a couple of drops of blood landed on the floor in front of her. Aya touched her nose and gasped when she moved her hand away and saw the blood on her fingertips.  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer was being calmed down by Frank when Zell walked through the dining area. Seifer was getting ready for another fight, but ended up being surprised when Zell just walked out the door without a word. Thinking that the talk between Aya and Zell turned out well, Seifer went to see Aya in the lounge room.  
  
"Aya?" Seifer said as he opened the door. Aya was sitting on the floor with her back to him, and looked like she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Aya?"  
  
"Just.just a second, Seifer." Aya said as she tried to wipe away the blood on her nose. The nosebleed was caused by her illness, but since Seifer didn't know that she was sick, she didn't want to mislead him into thinking that Zell hurt her.  
  
Seifer walked over to her and quickly stopped when he saw the drops of blood on the floor. Getting down on his knees, he held her shoulders and made her look up at him. When she did, he saw the tears in her eyes and the blood on her nose that she tried to wipe off with her fingers.  
  
"Seifer, please don't mis." she cried as she saw the anger grow in Seifer's eyes.  
  
"He will pay for what he did to you, Aya," Seifer's jaw tightened as he stood up. "I swear I'll make him pay."  
  
Aya stood up and held on to his arm. "Seifer, please don't go. Zell didn't do this!"  
  
"Stop protecting him, Aya!" Seifer said as he left her in the lounge room. "It's time that someone gives him a lesson."  
  
Frank was cleaning up the dining area when he suddenly spotted Seifer storm out of the bar with anger in his eyes. "Hey, Seifer, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Seifer said furiously.  
  
Seifer ran down the streets until he finally spotted Zell. "Hey, Chickenwuss!" he called out.  
  
Zell continued to walk. Either he didn't hear Seifer or he was ignoring him.  
  
Seifer muttered a curse under his breath when Zell didn't stop. Rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Seifer ran to catch up with Zell.  
  
"Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you, Zell." Seifer said when he was just a couple of feet away.  
  
"Or else what?!" Zell asked as he turned around and got himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Seifer didn't give Zell an answer, and instead swung his fist in an attempt to hit Zell on the face. Zell saw it coming and moved his head to the side as he stepped forward and punched Seifer right on the stomach.  
  
The two young men began to duke it out just as a small crowd of spectators started to form around them.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Seifer? Aya's yours, what else do you want from me?!"  
  
"I want you to pay!"  
  
"Pay for what?! I don't owe you anything!"  
  
"Not me, Chickenwuss, you owe Aya."  
  
"I don't owe her anything neither. She's the one who owes me!"  
  
"I personally don't give a crap about you, Zell. I'm here to make you pay for hurting her."  
  
"You know what, Seifer? I'm really getting sick of your bullshit about me hurting Aya. I did nothing but love that girl, but you're making it sound like all I did was treat her like crap. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here because I am not!" Zell said as he shoved Seifer to the side and began to walk away.  
  
"Are you scared of fighting me, Zell?" Seifer said as he wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth. "I guess nothing changed since the last time I saw you three years ago. Even to this day, you're still nothing but a chicken!" He said as he started making chicken noises.  
  
Zell walked back and stood face-to-face with Seifer, his index finger poking at Seifer's chest. "I disliked you before, Seifer, but not I absolutely hate you. You tried to ruin my self-esteem in the past by calling me names but didn't really succeed, so I guess ruining my life now will do the trick for ya, huh? Are you satisfied, Seifer? Are you finally happy now that you found a way to break me? How long did it take you to do all this, huh? Weeks? Months? Is fucking with me really that entertaining to you?!"  
  
"Stop blaming me.Chickenwuss. You ruined your own pathetic life."  
  
"How dare you say that I ruined my life?! Everything was perfect before you fucked it all up. Aya and I were happy, and we were going to get married in a few months, but because of you, that will never happen. What did you say to her, Seifer, huh? Did you promise her a wonderful life with you? Based on what I saw, you don't have very much to offer her. You're still the same loser that I used know." He said angrily. "She had a great life in Balamb, Seifer. She had a good home, she had great friends, and she had a good job, but she gave up all that.for this." Zell said as looked at his surroundings. "She deserves better than this, and you know it!"  
  
"That might be the case, but just remember that she did choose this life. Besides, I can offer her something that you couldn't."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"The love and happiness that she deserves."  
  
"Are you saying that you've fallen in love with her?" Zell asked.  
  
"It's really none of your business but if you must know, yes, I'm very much in love with her." It was the first time Seifer said that out loud.  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. We both know that you're not capable of loving anyone but yourself."  
  
"You know what, I don't have to explain anything to you! You lost. I won. End of story."  
  
"Say what you want, Seifer." Zell said, hurt by his defeat. "But just remember that she was mine first!" and with those words, Zell started to walk away.  
  
Seifer couldn't believe what he just heard. Zell just talked about Aya like she was some kind of property of his. Furious at Zell's words, Seifer responded back.  
  
"How does it feel knowing that you'll never have her in your arms again, Zell?"  
  
Zell once again stopped in his tracks. Seifer knew that physically, Zell could beat him, but emotionally, he knew that he had the upper hand.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're not going to miss the way she looks into your eyes just before she kisses you," Seifer said as he watched Zell tighten his jaw. "Or the way she holds on to you tight and calls out your name when you make love to her. I know I would if I was in your position."  
  
Zell pushed Seifer against the wall. "Shut up, you son of a bitch!" He said as he gripped Seifer's shirt collar with one hand and used the other hand to punch him on the face. Images of Seifer and Aya in bed together ran through his mind.  
  
"You might have had her first, Chickenwuss, but in the end, that doesn't really matter. It's who she ends up with last that really counts."  
  
"I said shut up!" Zell said as he swung his arm back and was about to hit Seifer with a powerful punch.  
  
"Please don't, Zell!" cried Aya as she tried to get between Seifer and Zell. "Please don't hurt him anymore."  
  
Zell turned his head, stared into Aya's tear-filled dark brown eyes, and felt his heart sink down to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Please Zell," she begged as fresh tears rolled down her face when Zell still didn't lower his arm.  
  
Zell took a deep breath. After lowering both his arms a while later, he turned to walk away.  
  
Aya walked after him. "Thank you," she said softly as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Get your hand off of me!" Zell said as he shook her hand off. "How many times do I have to tell you that, huh?"  
  
"Zell, I just."  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want you anywhere near me, do you understand?! I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to smell your perfume, I don't want anything that has to do with you!" Zell said angrily as his heart broke into many pieces at the words that he was saying. "I don't want us to see each other again. Not in this lifetime, not in the next, not ever!"  
  
"No, Zell, you don't mean that." Aya cried as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Hell yeah I do, Aya, every word of it. From now on, you don't exist to me." Zell said as he stared into her eyes for the last time. "You're already dead in my eyes!" 


End file.
